


La posibilidad de lo imposible

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Adrien Agreste, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Agreste's Kids, Agreste-Dupain family, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Lovey-Dovey, Poor Adrien, Time Travel, fashion - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: Han pasado ya varios años desde que Adrien terminó la preparatoria, ahora es un hombre independiente que por fin se ha dedicado a su más grande pasión; la física. Sin embargo una noche al estar sumido en un ligero debate interno recibe la inesperada visita de su mejor amigo, Nino Lahiffe, quien le presenta una serie de teorías conspirativas que involucran a su ex-compañera de bachillerato.Marinette Dupain-Cheng.A partir de ese momento Adrien vuelca su tiempo en la búsqueda de la verdad con respecto a esta chica y sobre la marcha va descubriendo sucesos imposibles que lo involucran a él y a su propia vida, llevándolo a creer en la posibilidad de lo imposible.





	1. Conspiraciones de madrugada

Habían pasado seis años desde que había tomado la decisión de seguir su propio camino y retirarse del ojo público, la mayoría de edad le había ayudado a reafirmar su visión sobre la realidad del mundo y las superficiales relaciones sociales que entablaba gracias a su estatus. Le sorprendió lo fácil que era ignorar todo aquello sentado frente al ventanal de su habitación, suspiró y se inclinó un poco para alcanzar el vaso de agua mineral en la mesilla cafetera frente a él, refrescó su garganta y casi agotó el líquido.

Adrien disfrutaba de su soledad.

Su día había sido algo pesado tomando en cuenta que estaba en la primera semana de su último año como estudiante en la Facultad de Ciencias de París y que aparentemente los profesores gustaban de saturar a los futuros físicos con teorías, cálculos y análisis de temáticas diversas; eso sin contar que debía de comenzar con los primeros borradores de su tesis.

Pobres almas en desgracia, él y todos sus colegas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar su techo en lugar de la bella noche Parisina, estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos. De la clase incómoda, dónde la cabeza daba vueltas y la razón se volvía loca en una lucha contra la conciencia, dónde se le olvidaba su pasión por delirantes teorías astrofísicas y entraba en un pequeño quiebre mental por no haber continuado con el linaje de su padre. Se sentía culpable. Algo dentro de él se removía de una manera desagradable cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que su padre no se presentara el día de su ceremonia de graduación o cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de no encontrar un trabajo para una profesión tan _exótica_ como la suya.

La idea de quedarse sin hogar debido a la falta de un empleo era casi ridícula puesto que siempre podría recurrir al negocio familiar ya fuera como modelo o vicepresidente o algún cargo que su padre quisiera darle con tal de que no fuera la vergüenza de la dinastía Agreste, incluso podría dedicarse a la física en sus tiempos libres, sin embargo, el pensamiento de todo esto le resultaba…triste.

Hasta el momento había sido feliz con todas y cada una de sus elecciones. Sí, el primer año fue algo difícil, puesto que no era muy común el ligar la idea de que el chico que aparecía en el promocional de una fragancia cursara una carrera tan alejada de los reflectores como la suya, pero al final del día todo fue bueno. Poco a poco se fue quitando el estigma de niño modelo y se ganó el aprecio de varios chicos, tuvo un par de amigos e incluso tuvo una novia, algo bastante notable ya que la chica no tenía mucha idea de los diseñadores de moda, pero de lo que sí sabía era de quarks, agujeros de gusano y la teoría de cuerdas; algo que Adrien encontraba irremediablemente encantador. Lástima que la chica era de intercambio y a ninguno le iban las relaciones a distancia.

Escuchó un pequeño zumbido sobre la mesa y segundos después a su celular caer sobre la alfombra para seguir con ello, algo aletargado por su pequeña reflexión existencial no alcanzó a tomar la llamada, cayó en cuenta que había perdido alrededor de siete. Y todas eran del mismo contacto; Nino Lahiffe.

Quiso devolver la llamada, pero el aparato ya estaba vibrando en su mano, respondió. “¿Nino?”

“¿Quisieras decirme por qué diantres no respondías el teléfono?” Otras personas hubieran respondido con la misma agresividad con la que fue hecha, sin embargo, se trataba del singular par de amigos.

 Tomó algo de aire antes de hablar. “Estaba pensando, necesito tener un borrador para la tesis en esta semana y no encuentro nada.”

“¿Otra vez tus dudas existenciales?” Después de siete largos años de amistad se conocían demasiado bien como para que Nino se tragara ese intento de excusa, él sabía que si su amigo se decidía por hacer algo lo haría a la perfección, o lo más cercano a ella en su defecto. “Amigo tu y yo debemos de tener una charla.”

“No gracias, mañana tengo pruebas de laboratorio y lo que menos necesito es despertar con resaca y la boca llena del sabor a whisky añejo de la noche anterior.” El muchacho se estiró en el sofá y siguió hablando con su amigo mientras miraba al techo, siendo honesto consigo mismo una parte de él pensaba que ir a beber con su mejor amigo era lo que necesitaba para disipar todos esos pensamientos. “Y en todo caso que quisiera ir a beber, tendría que conducir por una hora hasta tu lindo lugar cerca del Instituto de Antropología e Historia.”

“No tiene que ser whisky añejo” escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de su apartamento, dejó su asiento y miró su reloj de pulso, era muy tarde como para que fuera alguno de sus vecinos, pero demasiado temprano como para que alguno de sus amigos de la facultad necesitase un lugar donde pasar la noche y no matarse al conducir el trayecto “… y tampoco tendrás que manejar.”

“¡Hombre, qué sorpresa!” Ambos cayeron en cuenta que seguían hablando por el móvil así que lo guardaron lejos para después compartir un característico abrazo varonil, después de varias palmadas en la espalda el rubio se hizo a un lado. “¿En verdad condujiste por toda la ciudad para tener una charla?”

“Traje cerveza, pretzels y tu jodido mix de nueces exóticas favorito.”

“Entra.”

Nino tal y como siempre que entraba en el apartamento del joven heredero dejó su chaqueta en el perchero y se deshizo de su gorra, fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a abrir gavetas para encontrar bowls en donde vaciar las bolsas de botanas. “Tengo nuevo material, amigo.”

“¿Qué clase de material?” El rubio le tendió una cerveza y mordisqueó un pretzel.

“Te muestro.”

Como una ráfaga el moreno se deslizó desde la cocina hasta el lugar donde descansaba su mochila, sacó unos cuantos folders y bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo los acomodó por lo que parecía un orden sobre la caoba del comedor. La manera en la que Lahiffe trataba los documentos daba a entender que éstos eran importantes puesto que tenía demasiado cuidado en no dejarlos caer al suelo o que el sudor frío de su cerveza no les llegara.

“¿Qué es todo esto?” Al parecer no se trataba de documentos, sino de fotos. Las habían de todos tipos y tamaños. Iban desde instantáneas de cabinas fotográficas hasta una que otra en tono sepia que parecía desmoronarse al tacto. Comenzaba a entender a dónde iba todo esto. “Dime que no tiene que ver con lo del Sherrie’s”

Por la mirada de disculpa que le regaló su amigo, supo que era así. “No pretendas que no estás tan interesado en esto como yo, porque no te creeré ni una palabra. Sólo dales un vistazo y dime qué piensas al respecto.”

Rodó los ojos. Momentos como éste le hacían entender porque era tan difícil de creer que ellos dos fueran amigos. Uno se dedicaba a las ciencias exactas y el otro era un apasionado sobre la historia, uno era demasiado visceral y el otro pecaba de analítico. Si se íban a algo más obvio; uno era rubio y el otro castaño. Adrien adoraba las nueces para acompañar la cerveza y Nino no podía concebir la vida sin pretzels para hacerlo.

Después de un largo rato mirando el material expuesto sobre la mesa, bebió el resto de su cerveza y dejó la botella lejos del material. Adrien no había visto más que grupos de amigos, un par de enamorados y uno que otro evento estatal para develar monumentos y placas.

“¿Lo viste, cierto?”

El tono ansioso de su amigo le rogaba que dijera que había descubierto algo excepcional, no quería herirle, pero tampoco era de esos que mienten. Aún si corría el riesgo de romper sus ilusiones, le dijo la verdad.

“No” la vacuedad de su respuesta le pareció ligeramente grosera y agregó por educación “Todo esto parece una mezcla de recortes periodísticos y acoso a jóvenes.”

Nino negó con una sonrisa, como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta.

“Entonces acércate. Sabía que nadie podría notarlo, son demasiado listos como para dejarse tomar relevancia, mira bien el fondo de las fotografías, no a quienes están en primer plano.”

El rubio lo hizo y siguió sin encontrar nada por varios segundos. “Espera…”

Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración alzó dos fotografías y las comparó entre sí, eran las de la pareja de enamorados. En la primera mostraba a una pareja patinando en la pista de hielo del centro mientras que en la otra había dos adolescentes tonteando en una discoteca. Se sorprendió haciendo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que su amigo le había pedido, comenzó a analizar el fondo de las fotografías. No había nada, más que gente en la misma actividad que los protagonistas, las comparó entre sí y descubrió una coincidencia.

“Aquí” señaló una esquina de la primera fotografía “El chico de la pista aparece en el fondo de la discoteca.”

“Bien hecho, amigo.”

“No lo entiendo, todo este alboroto para una simple coincidencia.” Tomó un puñado de nueces y regresó junto a su amigo “¿Qué tal si el chico estaba espiando a su ex? ¿Qué y si eran amigos?”

“Las fotografías tienen treinta años diferencia. La primera es de los sesentas y la segunda fue tomada a principios de los dos mil.” El futuro historiador disfrutó la expresión de su mejor amigo “Y si observas con suficiente atención, el chico no parece tener treinta años más ¿o sí?”

“No…pero, aun así, ¿qué tal si el chico tiene alguna clase de problema hormonal? Algo relacionado con la hipófisis.”

“Sabía que querrías meter ciencia en esto, por eso me tome la libertad de armar un pequeño dossier acerca de nuestro sujeto en cuestión.” Le tendió un folder plastificado y Adrien fue consciente de que había ido muy lejos esta vez. “Su nombre es Timothy Saint-Perrault, nació a mediados de los setentas y fue reportado como desaparecido cuando cumplió veintiuno, desde entonces no han encontrado nada, ni un cuerpo, ni registros dentales; fue como si se hubiese esfumado.”

“No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto.”

“¿No te das cuenta? ¡Se perdió en el tiempo! Es la única explicación lógica para que alguien se vaya sin dejar rastro alguno.”

“Oh por supuesto y el hecho de que haya caído en una red de tráfico de personas es ridículo ¿verdad?”

“Tonterías Adrien, piénsalo.” Nino le rodeó los hombros a su amigo y le hizo mirar las fotografías junto a él “Nicholas Cage, el joven Timothy, Annie Sinclair, todos ellos viajeros en el tiempo que no han sido descubiertos aún. Tú mismo lo dijiste, nosotros no podemos comprobarlo porque carecemos de su habilidad y no son tan estúpidos como para viajar en público.”

“Era fin de semestre, estaba ebrio.” Ligeramente fastidiado se sacudió a su amigo de encima “Escucha, aprecio que hayas venido hasta aquí con todo esto, pero mañana tengo un día difícil y no me apetece tanto la idea de pasar la madrugada hablando de teorías conspirativas sobre viajeros en el tiempo. Te lo digo, no existe tal cosa.”

“Déjame mostrarte un caso más, prometo que si no te convence…”

“Nino, basta. La materia no puede viajar de un tiempo a otro sin ir más allá de la velocidad de la luz y en caso de que lo fuera nuestra composición química no nos permitiría seguir vivos.”

“¿Qué tal si se trata de alguien que conocemos? ¿Podría convencerte?”

“No lo creería a menos que Stephen Hawking me lo dijera en la cara.”

Una sonrisa parecida a la del gato de Chesire se formó en el rostro del moreno. “Se trata de Marinette.”

No era un secreto que después de la preparatoria, cada uno de sus compañeros de clase siguieron rutas separadas y que no había tenido noticias de ninguno más que de su mejor amigo, Alya y gracias a ésta última de Marinette.

Se enteró que ella había estudiado algo parecido al turismo, contrario a la voz popular sobre que estudiara diseño, supo que había expandido la pastelería de sus padres y que ahora era una cafetería y tienda de regalos dónde la joven disfrutaba de vender accesorios diseñados por ella o novedosos artículos que traía de sus viajes, cortesía de su carrera.

El recuerdo de la última vez que la vió se guardaba difuso en su memoria, habían coincidido en el Charles de Gaulle y él fue quien la reconoció a ella; una hazaña bastante notable gracias a su aspecto. Estaba tan fresca y delicada como en los años que compartían aula, se veía algo desorientada y cansada, sin embargo, podría atribuírselo al cansancio típico después de un vuelo.  La edad le había sentado de maravilla a su figura, pese a no querer hacerlo se dio cuenta de sus lindas caderas amplias, lo plano de su abdomen y sus dotados pechos. Acababa de romper con su novia y de cumplir veinte en aquel entonces y en un impulso invitó a la morena a un bar esa misma noche, lo triste del momento fue que ella iba rumbo a las Bahamas con un grupo de amigas para celebrar en compromiso de una de ellas, se habían despedido como dos viejos amigos y desde entonces Adrien no pudo sacar la dulce fragancia de Marinette de sus sentidos.

Podría decirse que desde entonces tenía un _crush._

 “¿Qué hay con ella?”

Vio cómo su amigo sacaba un folder en tonos pastel de su mochila, irónico. “Sabía que caerías con la motivación adecuada.”

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la carpeta y miró las fotografías, la mayoría eran fotos de la clase pero aun así habían algunas de la azabache junto a sus amigos, estaban Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Mylene y aunque le costara aceptarlo, tenía varias fotos con Nathaniel.

“¿Y esto prueba que…?”

“Estás loco por ella.” Sintió la cara colorada y escuchó una ligera risa de burla “Bromeo, haz lo mismo que con las demás.”

Con el estómago contraído en un nudo, Adrien hizo lo que le pidió su amigo, reparó en todos y cada uno de los detalles aún sin saber si la sensación de su estómago era por la ausencia de noticias sobre la chica que le gustaba o por la mínima posibilidad de que ésta fuera una extraña clase de viajera en el tiempo.

“No es posible…”

La última de sus fotografías de clase, en el fondo y casi imperceptible, se erguía una delicada figura femenina, de redondas caderas y cabello azabache, Adrien no la hubiera reconocido de no ser porque llevaba la misma ropa que la última vez que la vio, en el aeropuerto de París.

“Es ella.” Nino corrió las manos por su recientemente cortado cabello y resopló ligeramente. “Créeme no  te hubiera presentado nada de esto si no hubiese investigado lo suficiente, pero hay demasiadas coincidencias. Por ejemplo, Saint-Perrault desapareció al cumplir los veintiuno y ninguno de nosotros ha visto a Marinette poco después de que cumplió los diecinueve.”

Un poco asustado y nervioso por la magnitud de los hechos, los ojos verdes recorrieron el pequeño calendario cronológico que el moreno tenía, estaba asombrado de cuan a fondo había investigado y comparado la información de Marinette con la de otros posibles viajeros.

“Te equivocas, la vi en la semana de mi cumpleaños, en el aeropuerto.”

“Exactamente en cuál de todos tus cumpleaños, Adrien.”

“Cuando cumplí veinte.”

Nino alzó una ceja satisfecho. “Exactamente, las desapariciones se registraron después de que cumplieron los veintiún años, con un margen de dos o tres días. ¿Acaso has visto a Marinette después de aquella vez? ¿La has contactado de alguna forma?”

“No…¡pero eso no prueba nada!”

“Vale” con un simple encogimiento de hombros sacó el móvil y comenzó a marcar un número.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Llamo a Marinette.”

Fueron pocos los segundos para que un Adrien ansioso le arrebatara el teléfono de las manos a su amigo ocasionando que este cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo, podría jurar que escuchó un _crack._ No le dio importancia, si se había dañado podría comprarle otro mañana por la mañana.

“¿Estás consciente de que son las cuatro de la mañana?” exclamó el joven físico. “Nadie responde llamadas a las cuatro de la mañana.”

“Porque están viajando en el tiempo.”

“O porque están jodidamente durmiendo ¡maldición!”

Adrien se pasó las manos por el cabello dejándolo hecho un desastre rubio y enredado, caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas para sí mismo y al entender por primera vez la expresión “como león enjaulado” Nino consideró prudente retirarse.

“Es muy tarde, tengo una habitación de invitados, así que puedes quedarte ahí a dormir por lo que queda de la noche, mañana temprano hablaremos de esto.”

Esperó que su tono de voz no sonara tan hosco como se sentía en su interior pero estaba atravesando por un momento de mucho estrés y lo único que tenía para equilibrarlo eran sus horas de sueño, algo de lo que tenía que despedirse puesto que su primer clase comenzaba a las seis cincuenta de la mañana. Si dormía ahora no podría despertar hasta mediodía.


	2. Un mal día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título lo dice todo.

El laboratorio de Fìsica contemporánea no fue dócil con él. En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación miró los rostros preocupados de sus compañeros y esperó lo peor; no estaba del todo mal en hacerlo. En la pizarra frente a ellos se encontraba una especie de ejercicio como reto académico, al parecer el doctor Carson estaba lo suficientemente aburrido para recurrir a la tensión de sus alumnos como medio de entretenimiento seguro.

“¿Te encuentras bien?”

Alanna, la única chica que quedaba en su clase le tocó el hombro y sus ojos demostraron genuina preocupación ante su gesto. Todos le miraban de manera similar. No era muya común ver a Adrien Agreste con la cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos cuando había trabajo frente a él, pero era menos común que el rubio no tuviera ni un minuto de sueño durante el día.

“Sí, lo siento. No dormí nada anoche, traté de avanzar a la tesis pero mi mente pasó de un tema a otro y al final terminé pensando mucho y escribiendo poco.”

La rubia le sonrió de lado. “A todos nos pasa alguna vez, así que te daré un consejo, escribe de algo cotidiano pero que tenga tintes especiales. Algo que todo el mundo vea y hable sobre pero que nadie ahonde lo suficiente.” La chica recogió su cabello en una coleta y siguió hablando en el proceso. “Por ejemplo, yo hablaré sobre la luz, todo el mundo dice cosas como “a la velocidad de la luz” pero pocos saben cuál es esta.”

“¿Es una trampa?”

 “Puedes verlo como quieras.”

“Entonces ¿crees que sería correcto hablar de cosas como el tiempo? Viajes, para ser preciso.”

Alanna le miró extrañada y comenzó a reír. “Basta de bromas Adrien, en su lugar deberías de comenzar con el desafío o de lo contrario Carson te mandará directo a extras.”

Ligeramente avergonzado por la reacción de su compañera decidió que era mejor hacerle frente al trabajo en lugar de llenar su mente con las alucinantes ideas de su mejor amigo, después de todo, nadie le aseguraba que Nino no hubiera fumado un porro antes de exponerle todo aquello, incluso, estaban bebiendo cerveza, pudo habérsele subido a la cabeza.

Cuando terminó el trabajo se dio cuenta de que los ojos le ardían y su cabeza palpitaba, su cuerpo parecía estarle cobrando la factura de interrumpir doce años de pulcras rutinas matutinas. Con el resto de energía que le quedaba llamó al profesor para que éste revisara su trabajo y el tipo como todo Doctor en ciencias se levantó de su asiento con todo el histrionismo del mundo a hacer críticas vergonzosas sobre los gráficos del chico.

“Normalmente usted es brillante señor Agreste, pero me temo que el apodo de _supernova_ le queda demasiado bien.”

Oh, realmente no lo había hecho.

El jadeo colectivo no se hizo esperar, Adrien Agreste, el chico más respetado de su clase había sido insultado por el Doctor Carson, lo peor de todo; era un insulto nerd. Las manos solidarias no se hicieron esperar sobre sus hombros mientras el catedrático se alejaba despacio a su pequeño trono de madera de cedro desde donde miraba a la clase como una bola de palurdos que secaban el sudor de sus espaldas echando tierra sobre ellas.

Pues bien, se podía ir derechito a la mierda.

De hecho, todos podían.

Recogió sus cosas con parsimonia y haciendo tanto escándalo fuera posible retiró su silla, se puso de pie rumbo a la salida sin molestarse en apagar su computador o cerrar la puerta al salir, creyó ver como Alanna rogaba al profesor permiso para salir y realmente no quiso regresar. De lo contrario hubiera tenido algo de diversión con el cañón de fotones y el jodido pretencioso Carson atado a una silla.

Bufó, estos no eran impulsos propios de él, normalmente el impulsivo y visceral era Nino sin embargo cuando ambos se juntaban siempre se quedaban con parte de la esencia del otro, por casi veinticuatro horas Nino era una persona prudente y bueno, Adrien ya esperaba haber experimentado toda la impulsividad que su amigo le había contagiado, al menos eso esperaba.

Entonces pensó, en el ejercicio que había perdido en clase, en la posible amonestación de su nota y en como esto no le iba a permitir ser el valedictorian de su clase, nada le hizo querer volver y pedir clemencia. No había dormido, su estómago estaba a medio segundo de diluirse en su propio ácido clorhídrico y había olvidado su memoria usb con todo esto de la salida dramática.

El tema de Marinette realmente le había afectado sin embargo se negaba a reconocerlo.

¿Cómo era posible que su vida fuera tan normal como él siempre lo había querido y de la noche a la mañana se encuentra con la noticia de que su ex compañera y actual crush era una viajera del tiempo? Todo debía ser una gran y confusa patraña.

Cambio de rumbo, al principio quería ir a la cafetería a tomar algo para su pobra estómago, sin embargo la idea de visitar el café de los Dupain era más atractiva que nunca. Salió al estacionamiento y emprendió el viaje rumbo al centro de París, importándole poco que fuera poco más de cuarenta minutos de camino, para él era de suma importancia el sacarse la idea de la cabeza. Además, siempre todo iba mejor después de tomar un croissant de mantequilla con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Mientras conducía practicó mentalmente el como saludaría a los padres de Marinette y como fingiría sorpresa al mirar el local de recuerdos y chucherías que la azabache había montado por su cuenta, practicó sus gestos de asombro y se dio cuenta cuan oxidado estaba en eso de fingir emociones que no le eran genuinas, incluso se rió de sí mismo al mirar su expresión por el retrovisor; descartó la idea.

Cuando menos lo esperó se encontraba a una escasa calle del local de los padres de su amiga, miró levemente al pasar frente a la fachada de su antiguo instituto y recordó aquellos años con ligera nostalgia. Tomo aire y sin darle más largas al asunto bajó del auto, se tragó la repentina sensación de nervios mezclada con un ligero toque de ansiedad y entró a la tienda; sonó la campanilla.

“Buenos días señores…”

La frase murió en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba aquel sitio. Ya no era un lugar pequeño, habían aprovechado el espacio y puesto varios pares de mesas, estanterías con libros de uso comunal, una que otra planta y cuadro para darle sofisticación al lugar, incluso habían colocado música de fondo y contratado un par de camareros y staff general.

Al menos podía percibirse el suave olor a mantequilla, azúcar y chocolate; eso le daba esperanzas.

Una camarera se acercó a él ofreciéndole buscar un asiento sin embargo el rubio le aclaró que iba de paso. “Un croissant de mantequilla y un mini de chocolate caliente.” Dijo una vez que estuvo en caja, aparentemente los Dupain habían adoptado la misma gama de tamaños que los vasos de Starbucks. Pagó la orden y decidió aislarse en su móvil al reconocer la misión fallida.

“Hola Gwennie, ¿qué tal va el negocio?”  se congeló en su sitio cuando escuchó reír a la cajera un par de veces con su interlocutora. “¿Crees prudente que eche un vistazo a la cocina?”

Era ella, la misma voz enérgica y melodiosa que le saludó en el aeropuerto. Tal parecía que el destino se había apiadado de él y como un aliciente a su mañana le puso a Marinette en una visita de inspección a su negocio. Algo dentro de él quería seguirle y observar cómo se desenvolvía en su papel de jefe. De seguro saludaba a todos con una gran sonrisa y si encontraba desperfectos encontraría la sútil manera de mencionarlos sin que nadie saliera herido o molesto por su comentario.

La estaba idealizando demasiado.

“Croissant y chocolate mini.” Joder, justo en ese momento la azabache se encontraba sosteniendo la pequeña caja de su croissant con su casi medio litro de chocolate caliente, era hora de enfrentar a su destino.

“Gracias.”

“¿Adrien?”

“Sí.”

 Marinette aparentemente divertida con su monosílabo ladeó la cabeza y con una sonrisa discreta comenzó a mirarle de pies a cabeza. Se sintió ligeramente torpe, era ridículamente consciente de que su sudadera no se lavaba desde hace tres días, sus jeans estaban ligeramente rasgados y que sus tenis estaban lamentables gracias al barro de los jardines de la universidad. Mientras que la chica estaba tan fresca como una rosa en un lindo vestido de estación y botines a juego.

“¡Cielos, no te reconocí! Han pasado años.” Seguía sonriéndole tan educada como siempre “Estás muy diferente.”

El comentario no le hizo aumentar su confianza.

“Tu cabello.”

Quería golpearse a sí mismo. Era como si su cerebro decidiera tomar un descanso y dejarle ahí sólo con sus instintos más básicos, pudo haber encontrado miles de temas de conversación o incluso hacer alguna pregunta inteligente pero se había quedado ahí, mirando a la muchacha y preguntando sobre su melena.

“Sí, lo dejé crecer un poco, ¿te gusta?” después de una risa ella le tocó el brazo y buscó un asiento con la mirada. “¿Tienes prisa?” El rubio negó ganándose una sonrisa de la chica. “Entonces vamos a charlar, podemos ir a mi tienda.” Otra vez una respuesta sin palabras. “Ya no hablas tanto ¿verdad?”

Interrumpió la ligera negación de su cabeza y esta vez le contestó usando palabras mientras Marinette tomaba un vaso grande de frapuccino con una caja similar a la que su croissant tenía. Ambos salieron de la tienda y después de un par de pasos llegaron a un lugar que tenía más pinta de tienda de antigüedades que de souvenires exóticos, se sorprendió cuando Marinette cerró la puerta tras ellos.

“No abro hasta mediodía.” Añadió ligeramente avergonzada, por alguna razón le gustó esto. “Sígueme, estaremos más cómodos en la trastienda.”

Aún sin decir nada, Adrien la siguió mientras daba un trago a su bebida y se quemaba la lengua en el proceso. “¡Demonios!”

“Cuidado petit chat” el apodo lejos de extrañarle se sintió ligeramente familiar “Aquí estamos, bienvenido a mi…¿estancia?”

Miró alrededor y todo se asemejaba a una versión miniatura de un departamento, había una sala, una pequeña cocineta, un comedor y dos puertas que él creía que conducían al baño y a un dormitorio. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y prestó atención a los detalles, las paredes estaban cubiertas con papel tapiz de color malva mientras que sobre él estaban regados varios títulos y fotografías; lamentaba profundamente no estar usando sus gafas para poder verlos con mayor detalle.

Sintió como el sofá se hundía del otro lado y como una entusiasmada chica se sentaba mirándolo expectante. “Es un lindo lugar.”

“Gracias, al principio era solamente mi estudio personal pero conforme pasó el tiempo lo adapté a algo más habitable gracias a que mi apartamento está ridículamente lejos de aquí pero asombrosamente cerca de mi facultad.”

“Las distancias pueden ser un incordio.”

“Y que lo digas.” La muchacha se removió en su asiento buscando una posición cómoda para comenzar a abrir su desayuno. “Ahora dime ¿qué ha sido de ti en éste tiempo? Lo último que supe de ti fue que habías dejado el modelaje.”

“Al final no era lo mío, decidí que era bueno tener un poco de cambio así que me apunté en la Facultad de Ciencias de París y ahora estoy a punto de convertirme en físico, o al menos hasta ayer.” Vio como su acompañante dejaba su frapuccino de lado para mirarle con ojos interrogantes. “Ha sido un mal día y digamos que fui ligeramente grosero con la versión científica de Darth Vader”

“Wow, eso sí que es inesperado.”

Sintió como su estómago rogaba por alimento y se apresuró a darle un trago a su bebida pero esta vez sin que su lengua se viera afectada. “¿Qué hiciste?”

“Abandoné el aula de una manera irrespetuosa.”

“¿Gritaste?”

“No”

“¿Golpeaste a alguien?”

“No”

“¿Entonces dónde está la falta de respeto? Todo el mundo se levanta con el pie izquierdo alguna vez sin embargo no has hecho algo que la mayoría de la población universitaria no haría, de vez en cuando está bien tomarse un respiro de los profesores y todo eso; una falta no hace daño a nadie.”

“Lo dices como si lo hicieras a menudo.”

Con aparente inocencia fingida la azabache se dedicó a mirar a otro lado mientras bebía su frapuccino. “Por Dios, sí lo haces.”

“Lo dices como si fuera un crimen, ambos sabemos que mi especialidad es llegar tarde y después de ciertas ocasiones el profesor de la primera clase se negó a dejarme entrar, así que ahora tengo un extraño pero funcional método de estudio en el cuál mi examen vale el cien porciento y yo asisto en tiempo y forma a las clases que pueda.”

La chica estaba loca, él no podía imaginarse a sí mismo en una especie de día sin una rutina implicada, simplemente si él faltaba a más de dos prácticas de laboratorio podía considerarse fuera de la clase y tendría que recusarlo en el verano y convertirse en un alumno irregular.

“Por el horror en tu rostro creo que no te agradó la idea.” Con una risa abrió el paquete de su postre y comenzó a comerlo en lentas cucharadas. “Deberías comer tu croissant, fríos no saben tan bien.”

La comida les dio un breve receso en el que podía tranquilizar su parte obsesiva y pensar en cómo hacerse lucir cool estudiando una carrera para _cerebritos_ y admitiendo que prefería morir que perder una clase.

“¿Qué es eso?” quiso irse por lo seguro, primero preguntaría por la comida, después por su carrera y al final traería a colación el tema de los viajes en el tiempo.

Tal como esperaba su compañera le permitió ver la pequeña tarta que comía, tenía un singular color café claro y parecía estar hecha de dulce de leche con nueces. No había visto algo como eso en el menú.

“Es una pequeña invención, hace poco descubrí en India que el curry no tiene que ser exclusivamente salado. Averigüé como prepararlo y anoche me puse algo creativa después de cerrar el café, he estado planeando incluir algunos nuevos sabores ¿te gustaría probar un poco?”

La verdadera razón por la que Adrien se inclinó hacia ella no fue porque quería limpiar los restos del postre de la orilla de sus labios, ni porque quisiera besarla hasta quedarse sin aire, simplemente se extendió a tomar un pedazo con la cucharilla que ella le tendía y llevársela a la boca.

“Jamás había probado algo así” Se había dado cuenta de que la cosa viscosa no era dulce de leche sino una extraña pasta de consistencia terrosa y sabor especiado que inexplicablemente era dulce y le hacía querer comer más. “Deberías incluir esto en el menú.”

“¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Planeo tener por lo menos tres postres más para presentarlos a mis padres…aunque, casi no me quedan lugares por visitar, últimamente he viajado mucho.”

“¿La universidad te lo permite?”

Los ojos de Marinette volvieron a su postre mientras que Adrien aprovechó para acabar la mitad de su croissant con dos mordiscos, le había puesto tanta atención a la chica que hasta el hambre se le había olvidado.

“Técnicamente sí, como estudio Administración de Empresas Turísticas me extienden un justificante cada vez que por un viaje no puedo presentar un examen.”

“Eso es asombroso.”

Asintió “¿Quieres intercambiar?” Ofreció entusiasmada y el rubio pensó que la mirada de necesidad por el postre le había delatado. Le pasó su pan y observó como la joven reía ligeramente sonrojada. ”Algunas cosas nunca cambian.”

No supo como interpretar el comentario, Marinette lo había dicho tan bajo que tal vez no había entendido bien, sin embargo, le agradó ver cómo las mejillas le cambiaban de color frente a él; incluso si es a causa de un recuerdo.

Terminaron de comer y entre risas se dieron cuenta de que pasaba ligeramente de mediodía, Marinette se disculpó y pasó a la tienda para abrir sus puertas mientras que Adrien decidido a no interferir con el trabajo de la chica la siguió para retirarse. Tuvo la firme convicción de hacerlo hasta que vio como las llaves de Marinette caían al suelo y cómo ésta se sostenía de la manija de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio.

“¿Te encuentras bien?”

Literalmente había corrido hacía ella, la sostuvo por la cintura y miró su rostro lívido y sus ojos cerrados; podía jurar que temblaba. Lentamente esperaron unos segundos y ella se distanció de su cuerpo, con toda la compostura posible recogió sus llaves y dejó que aire fresco circulara por las puertas abiertas. El rubio podía ver el esfuerzo que ella ocupaba al sostenerse al marco de una de ellas y tomar dos respiraciones para girarse hacia él con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué estaba fingiendo?

“Quita esa cara de preocupación, ha sido el curry.” Incrédulo como él sólo podía serlo, avanzó un paso para tomarla en brazos y ella retrocedió dos. “Estoy bien, en serio, solamente que anoche me sobrepasé con probar las muestras y ahora tengo algo de náuseas.”

Asintió algo aturdido con la ligera sospecha de que se trataba de algo más, una idea le caló los huesos. “Marinette…¿t-tienes novio?”

“¿Por qué lo preguntas?” Entonces el ex modelo le explicó a una confusa azabache sus razones en ligeros y sutiles comentarios. “¡Jesucristo, Adrien, no estoy embarazada!”

“E-entiendo, supongo que t-tengo que irme.”

Con la valentía por los suelos y la vergüenza a tope, el joven Agreste salió con prisa del local solamente para darse cuenta que no contaba con las llaves de su auto, se asomó por la ventanilla y un burlesco resplandor platinado le saludó desde adentro. Sus opciones eran escasas.

Podía regresar con el rabo entre las patas a donde Marinette y explicarle la situación o llamar a la agencia para que le ayudaran a destrabar la puerta, escogió la primera. Regresó por donde mismo pero encontró las simpáticas puertas de madera cerradas con un letrero de “Vuelvo en cinco minutos”. Llamó un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta y se preocupó otra vez.

Marinette podría estar vomitando en el baño de la trastienda, o inconsciente en el suelo víctima de un mareo, tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora se encontraba con una contusión grave en alguna parte de su cabeza; admitió que estaba siendo ligeramente paranoico.

Con tan sólo pasar un rato juntos, su cabeza estaba llena de ella, sus expresiones, el nuevo timbre de su voz, su figura, el nuevo estilo de su cabello, su fragancia, su manera delicada de administrar un negocio, incluso le pareció irremediablemente atractiva cuando le contó sobre el desastre que era su vida universitaria, suspiró y se recargó ligeramente sobre su auto. Quería llamarle y verificar que estuviera bien, pero pese a las horas que habían compartido no intercambiaron el número, así que dispuesto a que su suerte no le jugara una mala pasada llamó un número que sí tenía; el de la agencia de autos.

Necesitaba volver a casa y hacer lo posible por sacar a cierta chica de su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora pero juro que según yo ya había publicado los capítulos pero resulta que estaban en drafts, désolé uwu  
> ...  
> Adrien quiere dejar de pensar en Marinette ¿le damos un respiro al pobrecillo? ewer


	3. Catorce días...¿y un adiós?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En dónde básicamente a Adrien le va mal al querer ser asesinado por su mejor amigo con una sobredosis de colesterol, sus compañeros de clases le odian gracias a un rumor y aparentemente ha tenido una noche agitada en compañía de cierta señorita.

La agencia había tardado casi dos horas y media _resolviendo_ el problema de la cerradura, incluso se vio tentado a romper la ventanilla por sí mismo y largarse de ahí pitando. A veces extrañaba el servicio express del  que solía gozar cuando era una figura pública, un par de fotos para las hijas de aquellos hombres y sus cosas estaban listas en un santiamén.

Necesitaba una ducha y una reunión de carácter urgente con su cama, así tal vez pudiera levantarse lo suficientemente temprano como para llegar a la universidad antes que todos y resolver los gráficos que tenía pendiente en clase de Carson, sabía que el infeliz no los tomaría en cuenta y por eso mismo podría apostar su brazo derecho a que vendrían en la prueba final.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento se dio cuenta de que el silencio que normalmente le recibía se había esfumado y que un delicioso olor a algo frito venía de la cocina; moría de hambre.

“¿Nino?”

“¿Quién más si no?” su amigo movió algo en una sartén y el sonido de la carne freírse resonó en el ambiente “A menos que hayas estado esperando a una chica, lo cual no creo por las pintas que te cargas”

Primero la chica que le gustaba, después su mejor amigo, ¿acaso ese era el día de _criticar la vestimenta de Adrien_? Porque realmente nadie le había pasado un memo al respecto.

“Ya no pongas esa cara, mejor ve a darte una ducha y cuando vengas una mounstrosa, maravillosa y grasienta hamburguesa estará esperando por ti.”

Así lo hizo, siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Dejó que el agua tibia encontrara su piel expuesta y tardó quince minutos más de lo que usualmente ocupaba; al parecer sus tiempos estaban desconfigurados. Una vez afeitado, con el pelo húmedo y una pijama de franela se sintió como un hombre nuevo; la versión mejorada de sí mismo.

“¿Cómo se supone que coma esto?”

“Puedes usar tus cubiertos, si quieres.”

Sentados a la mesa, Lahiffe le daba una mirada burlona mientras comía la abominación con queso que había preparado para ambos, realmente no mentía cuando dijo que iba a ser mounstrosa. La dichosa hamburguesa era de tres carnes, una cantidad irrespetuosa de queso fundido, bacon y otras cosas fritas que despedían un olor delicioso y que le dio miedo preguntar que eran; aún podía mentirle a sus arterias diciendo que si no sabía lo que era entonces las calorías y colesterol no contaban.

“Está muy bueno.”

“Al igual que mi novia.” Adrien se ahogó con la cerveza que bebía, no era la mejor idea que su amigo calificara a Alya como _buena_ mientras comían. “Por cierto, como te fue con esa chica saltarina tuya.”

“Uno, no es mía, y dos, ¿saltarina?”

“Olvida lo que dije y escupe, ¿conseguiste algo de información valiosa?”

Con la boca completamente llena de comida, el que el rubio entendiera lo que dijo era considerado la hazaña del siglo. “¿Cómo sabes que fui a verla?” aún masticando Nino le lanzó algo parecido a un _eres demasiado predecible_ y no tuvo más opción que confesar.

“Vale, fui a por un café a dónde los Dupain y de casualidad me encontré a Marinette, charlamos un momento y me retiré del lugar, eso fue todo.”

Una verdad a medias podía justificarse siempre y cuando los hechos omitidos sean vergonzosos y sirvan para futuro material de burlas. Joder, debió haber estudiado leyes.

“Si crees que con eso estaré satisfecho, te equivocas terriblemente, ¿vas a comer eso?”

Adrien le pasó una enorme tira de bacon a su amigo mientras buscaba todos los medios para evadir su mirada. Tendría que ceder un poco si esperaba salir de eso con vida. “Es cierto, no pasó mucho, se sentía algo enferma, parecía como si tuviera la gripe o algo así.”

“Como con náuseas y temblorina.” El tono inquisitivo de nino le hizo preocuparse. Le había dado justamente el material que el moreno necesitaba para seguir argumentando su teoría. “Algo bastante interesante, tomando en cuenta que fueron los síntomas que manifestó Timothy justo antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¿Le preguntaste algo acerca de los viajes?”

“Viaja mucho por su carrera, ella estudia turismo.” Hastiado de la comida y en parte de la plática, tomó su cerveza y se levantó de la mesa. “Y debes de dejar a ese pobre chico en paz, tal vez murió por una enfermedad propia de la época y no alcanzó a pedir ayuda.”

“No eran los años veinte, Adrien. Además, apuesto a que todo este alboroto y molestia es porque se trata de Marinette, si se tratara de alguien más bien podrías ayudarme a seguirle o vigilarme. Sin importar que tan loco o descabellado fuera.”

“¿Qué quieres qué haga para convencerte que todo esto es demasiado ilógico como para funcionar?”

“Llámala, si responde te dejo en paz, sino, me ayudarás a seguir con la investigación.”

“Vale, dame el teléfono.”

Con otra mueca de burla, el moreno le prestó el aparato con ligera desconfianza; no olvidaba que la noche anterior casi destruye el glass de la pantalla. Marcó el número y esperó, recordó que era una hora moralmente aceptable para las llamadas telefónicas. Los tonos de la línea comenzaron a desesperarle hasta que la voz celestial de la azabache le sacó del infierno de la espera.

“Hola…”

“¡Hola, Marinette, soy Adrien!”

“…¡caíste! Ahora deja tu mensaje después del tono y prometo llamarte de vuelta.”

Así de fácil terminó la llamada, aún así no le daría la razón a Nino.

“¿Y bien?”

“Le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora, seguramente fue a urgencias por los mareos que tenía, después de todo lucía bastante enferma.”

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras, comprendió que su amigo debía estar bastante interesado en la chica como para olvidar su propia coherencia a la hora de defenderla.

“Hace un momento solamente tenía la gripe y ahora de pronto luce bastante enferma, hermano tienes que escoger una versión.” Adrien le devolvió el móvil con cuidado de no repetir su error de impulsividad otra vez. “Escucha, te propongo algo, dame dos semanas para investigar todo esto, si no descubrimos algo interesante entonces dejo en paz a tu novia y hasta haré lo que me pidas por veinticuatro horas.”

“¡Que no es mi novia!” El divertido gesto de incredulidad de su amigo le molestó ligeramente. “Catorce días, Lahiffe, después de eso ni una palabra al respecto.”

(…)

“¿Qué carajo?”

Tal parecía que por el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a su habitual rutina no quería decir que el universo volviera a tratarle como tal, bufó ligeramente molesto. Estaba media hora antes de que siquiera llegara su profesor de la primera hora y se encontraba con las puertas del ala de física cerradas con cadenas de níquel y un ostentoso candado de otro metal que no supo identificar.

“¿Pero qué estás haciendo?”

Greg, un muchacho desgarbado y larguirucho que había congeniado con él desde su primera  clase de física moderna le tomó del brazo y lo llevó lejos de las puertas del edificio. Sin saber cómo reaccionar dejó que el muchacho le guiase hasta recepción dónde sus demás compañeros esperaban sentados bajo la despectiva vista de estudiantes de otras carreras.

“¿Qué hacen todos aquí a ésta hora?” se oyó a sí mismo preguntar.

“Es por lo de Carson, queremos hablar con el decano Simmons sobre esto.” Frunció el ceño sin entender lo que trataban de decirle, la voz gangosa de Greg le dio la respuesta. “Ayer al final de las clases se armó un escándalo, habían fotos de Carson y una chica de medicina regadas por todo el edificio, incluso habían volantes que decían que la escasez del departamento de física se debía a que él robaba las donaciones para malcriar a su affair.”

“Mierda.”

“Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.”

Alanna se hizo de un par de vasos de café instantáneo y le ofreció uno. “Después, nos dijeron que los profesores estarían en una especie de paro por la vergüenza que les ha ocasionado su colega y que en pocas palabras el departamento estaría cerrado por el resto del semestre.”

“Pero si son casi tres meses” por el sobresalto hizo un mal movimiento que ocasiono que algo del café se saliera del vaso y quemara su mano. “No pueden cerrar el departamento tan fácil, ni siquiera es un escándalo a gran escala.”

A partir de ese momento el ambiente se tornó pesado, todas las miradas recayeron en él y no necesariamente de una manera agradable, tragó en seco.

“¿Por qué todos me están mirando así?”

Su único par de amigos le miro con una compasión ligera. “Todos creen que fuiste tú quien provocó todo esto.”                          

(…)

Se movió ligeramente, su vista estaba nublada por lo que podrían ser vestigios de un largo sueño sus manos tocaron sábanas de seda y casi al instante se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su ropa, hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Los latidos de su corazón le hacían creer que sus oídos explotarían mientras una dosis extremadamente grande de adrenalina hacía que u cuerpo entero zumbara con pequeños impulsos eléctricos. Estaba en su cama, después de todo reconocería su esencia, la de ambos, en cualquier parte.

Jamás podía explicar cómo cada célula en su cuerpo podía estar tan alerta mientras su interior se sentía en paz, como si cada cosa estuviera en perfecto equilibrio, tomó aire y trató de incorporarse para solamente regresar casi al instante a poner la cabeza en la almohada.

El dormitorio era amplio y con una decoración minimalista, el normalmente luminoso ventanal cubierto por una gruesa cortina dejando la habitación en una penumbra apetitosa, miró no muy lejos de allí la puerta de caoba entreabierta y escuchó como la ducha se encendía tras ella.

Miró al techo por unos segundos, se estiró perezosamente y le dio a sus huesos la ligera oportunidad de desentumirse después de una maravillosa noche de actividad, no quería entusiasmarse demasiado o albergar falsas esperanzas de que la situación se volviera a repetir pero lidiar con todo aquello estaba tomando control de su mente.

Incluso su habitual rutina había sufrido ligeros cambios gracias a que su mente estaba dispersa en otra parte, pensando en alguien más; literalmente hablando.

La magnitud del volumen de sus pensamientos no le permitió escuchar como se cortaba el agua de la ducha y mucho menos escuchar los silenciosos pasos   de cierto rubio hasta que lo tuvo junto a sí, él, gentilmente le acarició el rostro y unió sus frentes, cerró los ojos sobrepasada por la intimidad del momento.

Percibió el aroma de su piel expuesta así como la frescura de su piel por la ducha, rozaron sus narices y se permitió reír al sentir como traviesas gotitas de agua caían de los rubios mechones sobre los contornos de su rostro; momentos como ese la hacían sentir plena y desdichada a la vez.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada, transparentes y vulnerables los ojos esmeralda encontraron el sufrimiento tras la suya ensombreciéndose con preocupación, sin necesidad de palabras, sus labios trataron de disminuir su congoja con un delicado y tibio roce que no hacía más que darle ganas de llorar.

“¿Por qué?”

No necesitaba una pregunta más extensa, los ojos de Adrien le decían todo. Justo ahora le estaba causando dolor a la persona que más quería en su vida, dejó que sus lágrimas salieran, si no podía ocultarlas a ellas, entonces ocultaría la razón detrás.

Permitió que sus manos le tocaran el rostro y después de un suspiro pensó en lo feliz que estaría de poder congelar ese momento para siempre; sonrío.

“Son de felicidad…” entonces le acercó más a sí “…Te amo tanto.”

Se unieron en un beso, largo, lento y con el ligero toque  salado de las lágrimas; se aferraban el uno al otro como con miedo de perderse hasta que lo superaron poco a poco y sonrieron como un par de enamorados.

Para Adrien el beso sabía a un nuevo comienzo.

Sin embargo Marinette desde hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a las despedidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de acá las cosas comienzan a ponerse un tanto locas.  
> PD: He escrito dentro de mi rango habitual de palabras y siento que escribí muy poco, ¿lo sintieron también?:v


	4. De comedias románticas y tragedias griegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En dónde Adrien tiene una linda familia pero sufre por causa del autor al grado que Marinette tiene un fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Preguntas por mi ausencia? Lean la nota del final:v
> 
> Btw...¡MAMÁ AGRESTE ESTÁ VIVA! uwur

“Entonces…¿todo el mundo piensa que soy un malcriado niño rico?”

Greg sorbe su malteada con un sonido desagradable que el ruido de la cafetería no puede ocultar, después de casi dos horas soportando murmullos y miradas recelosas sus amigos le habían lanzado un cable al pedir que les acompañara a la cafetería, de pronto el comer insípida y cara comida rápida era un oferta muy atractiva.

“Técnicamente” su amiga apoya un codo en la mesa y descansa la cabeza sobre su mano mientras le mira a conciencia tratar de encontrar algún rastro que lo delate “Algo no tan coherente tomando en cuenta que no modelas desde los diecisiete.”

“¿Creen que yo lo hice?”

La pregunta salió de sus labios mucho antes de que se diera cuenta que Alanna probablemente había seguido su carrera artística muy de cerca al conocer la edad en que comenzó su hiatus, lo dejó pasar. Detalles como esos eran insignificantes cuando su verdadera profesión estaba en riesgo incluso mucho antes de que empezara.

“Nah, probablemente ellos tampoco pero reconozco que es más fácil culparte a ti, después de todo te alteraste un poco y ofreciste que la fundación de tu padre hiciera una donación al departamento con tal de no perder las clases, eso no fue muy inteligente, camarada.” En definitiva no lo había sido, pero la insinuación de que él destruyera la carrera incluso de alguien tan pedante como Carson le había sacado de sus casillas. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras resoplaba más por la frustración de no haber podido controlarse apropiadamente que por saberse odiado por toda el área de física. “Hey tranquilo, si te consuela en algo soy amigo del señor Phelps, él me debe un favor así que podría ayudarnos a entrar en el edificio cuando todos salgan.”

“¿Por qué un nadador haría eso?”

“No el nadador, el conserje.”

No está seguro de querer conocer el favor al que el chico se refería así que simplemente apreció el hecho de que a sabiendas que posiblemente fueran marginados del resto del grupo Greg y Alanna seguían a su lado intentando darle ánimos. Corrió las manos por su cabello y dio todo de sí para mostrarse optimista, comió un poco de las papas fritas que su amiga le ofrecía e incluso se vio tentado a comprar un croissant para olvidar el mal sabor de boca.

Desafortunadamente y como ya se lo esperaba el panecillo no fue tan bueno como el de cierta cafetería, supo que el gusto se reflejó en su rostro cuando sus amigos le preguntaron si había algo malo con su almuerzo, explicó que estaba algo frío y que prefería comerlos recién hechos.

“Pretencioso”

Alanna le miró divertida y él rodó los ojos en el mismo tenor. “O al menos calentarlo en el microondas.”

“Eso sería radiación innecesaria.”

“Por Dios Gregie, hoy en día hasta los zapatos tienen cierta radiación…”

Como de costumbre el pequeño trío se envuelve en una apasionada discusión acerca de alcances de radiación y como éstos podrían afectar o favorecer la vida cotidiana de la gente, un tema bastante aleatorio para estar fuera de clase. A mitad de su brillante intervención acerca de los perjuicios de usar zapatos con leds su teléfono sonó.

“¿Acaso podría saber la razón por la cuál mi hijo no ha pisado la casa familiar en casi tres semanas?”

Él hizo una seña de disculpa hacia sus amigos y se apartó ligeramente buscando silencio, debía admitir que el reclamo le hizo gracia. “Buenos días madre, ¿cómo has estado?”

“¡Desolada por tu ausencia, _mon coeur_! ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo para que el más pequeño de mis hijo no pase a ver a su madre en casi veintiún días?”

“Mamá, soy tu único hijo.” Escucha la risilla de su madre tras la línea y por un momento está dispuesto a seguir su pequeño juego de drama.

“Eso cambiará si sigues olvidando a tus padres de esa forma, jovencito.”

“Vale, lo siento, la universidad es algo duro y tal parece que entre más próxima está la graduación, más carga nos asignan. De cualquier manera creo que podré pasarme por ahí más a menudo, tal vez pasar el fin de semana en casa. ¿Les gustaría?”

La pregunta que había dicho distaba mucho de su real significado: _¿Crees que a papá le importe?_

“Suena perfecto cariño, esta misma tarde prepararé tu habitación.”

Escucha un leve quejido de su madre seguido de una lluvia de cuentas sobre el suelo. “¿Todo bien por allá?”

“Claro mon coeur, es sólo que esta mañana me he inspirado y vine un rato al taller para experimentar un poco, después de todo necesitamos una nueva colección.” La voz de su padre se coló por el auricular y su madre rió por algún comentario que no alcanzó a escuchar. “Te dejo, el señor polilla me está riñendo sobre dejar caer los diamantes, te quiero coeur.”

“Adiós mamá.”

Guardó su teléfono mientras se hacía una idea mental de la escena por la que sus padres han de estar pasando, el siempre pulcro Gabriel Agreste erizado como un gato al escuchar el sonido de los diamantes contra el suelo, su madre riéndose de su reacción en su cara y después de un rato ambos recogiendo el carbón mutante para que _maman Agreste_ lo ensamblara en un hermoso juego de oro blanco que sería el éxito de la temporada. Vaya familia que tenía.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y sin pensarlo tomó la llamada, era una pequeña costumbre que tenía su madre. Si él no le decía que la amaba antes de colgar ella le insistía hasta que lo hiciera, no porque dudara de aquel hecho sino por el simple placer de molestar a su hijo.

“Je t’aime maman.”

La risa del otro lado de la línea bajo ninguna circunstancia pertenecía a su madre. “Creo que soy algo joven para tener hijos pero debo admitir que es una manera muy original de darle a alguien los buenos días.”

“¿Marinette?”

Una afirmación gutural se lo confirmó. “Lamentó llamar a esta hora, de seguro te he interrumpido en alguna clase, como lo siento. Llamaré más tarde.”

“¡No!” se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire “Es decir, tengo tiempo, al parecer el profesor de la última hora asistió a un simposio y no podrá presentarse.”

“¡Eso es genial! No pienses que me alegro de tu falta de clases, pero estaba pensando en si te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo, o simplemente a caminar si ya comiste algo.” La palabras salieron atropelladas de sus labios y pensó en la posibilidad de que sus mejillas estuvieran teñidas en rosa y ella se aferrara al teléfono con una ligera timidez, la imagen era cautivadora. “O tal vez podamos dejarlo para otro día.”

“Hoy suena como un buen plan.”

Eso había sido un gran paso para él, había podido formar una oración coherente sin trabarse o incluír monosílabos, echó una mirada a donde sus amigos y se encontró con que éstos yacían observándole desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

“Perfecto ¿croissant y chocolate o te sientes lo suficientemente arriesgado como para probar alguna de mis creaciones?”

“No veo porque no ambas.”

En cuanto terminó la llamada y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón su cerebro comenzó a calcular el tiempo estimado que tardaría en ir a su apartamento, ponerse un cambio de ropa limpia y conducir al centro de la ciudad para reclamar sus postres, la desesperación con la que planeó todo no fue lo más honorable que hubiera maquinado su cabeza. Caminó a la mesa de sus amigos y con algo de prisa tomó su mochila, si salía en ese instante aún había posibilidad de tomar una ducha.

“Tranquilo Romeo”

No mordió el anzuelo de sus amigos y en su lugar se despidió de ambos. “Tengo que correr.”

“Vale, no olvides esto.”

Atrapó el objeto que su amiga le lanzaba y se dio cuenta que su memoria usb se encontraba sana y salva, quería agradecerle propiamente pero su lado egoísta estaba saliendo más a menudo así que decidió gritar un distraído gracias y seguir con su paso.

Si algo le había enseñado la industria del modelaje es que con veinte minutos y los instrumentos adecuados se podían hacer maravillas, fue así que cuando salió de la ducha y se puso un cambio de ropa diseñado por su padre exclusivamente para él se veía irónicamente como todo un modelo. Quiso acomodarse el cabello pero ya no había tanto tiempo como le gustaría y a juzgar por los libros de historia regados por la sala Nino seguía quedándose en su apartamento.

“Hola amig-“

“Tengo prisa, te veo luego.”

Durante todo el camino hacia el centro se dio cuenta de lo grosero que había sonado, pero nadie podía culparlo por ello. Después de todo no era más que un joven que acudía emocionado al encuentro de su crush, bufó burlándose de sí mismo. Y pensar que un día llegó a molestar a Nino sobre el comportamiento que tenía cuando Alya estaba cerca.

Cuando finalmente vio la cafetería todos sus pensamientos se disiparon, de pronto sus manos sudaban fío y se preguntaba una y otra vez si no se había arreglado demasiado, bajó del auto y caminó al negocio de Marinette y estuvo gratamente sorprendido al encontrar las puertas abiertas.

“¿Busca algo en especial?” una chica morena con grandes ojos cafés y un pesado acento extranjero le saludó justo cuando se dirigía la trastienda.

“E-esto, busco a la señorita Dupain.”

La muchacha asiente y sin molestarse mucho por las maneras grita desde el mostrador el nombre de su amiga, casi al instante la azabache aparece de su _estancia._ Le mira de arriba abajo y él hace lo mismo con ella, sus atuendos no podrían estar más dispares. Ella con un par de jeans y una ligera blusa de tirantes que acentuaba sus prominentes curvas, ambos se sonríen incómodos por la gracia del asunto y la única que se tomó la libertad de reírse fue la misteriosa chica ignota.

“Puedo cambiarme si quieres” ofreció la chica “Dame algunos minutos y estaré lista”

Negó firmemente, ella le llamó para invitarle a tomar el almuerzo y él fue el idiota que usó un atuendo que solamente se vería ver bien en Milán durante la semana de la moda. “O tal vez podríamos caminar un rato, aún no es la hora de comida por tanto las personas deben estar ocupados en sus empleos y los estudiantes en los colegios, no creo hacerte pasar mucha vergüenza si salimos así vestidos.”

“¡Oh por supuesto! Nada peor que salir con un anuncio andante de Gabriel’s para la reputación de una señorita.”

La tensión se rompió tan súbitamente que casi produjo un sonido, miró como la azabache tomaba un cardigan de color melocotón y cómo se despedía de su amiga. Una vez en la calle vagaron por unos minutos bajando la pequeña pendiente de la calle principal de París, podían sentir el leve pulso de la ciudad dormido tras las puertas de escuelas y edificios mientras descansaban en los laureles del silencio entre ambos. No sabían a dónde iban y no les importaba mucho el saberlo, por la mera y banal razón de que estaban juntos.

A los ojos del rubio esto bien podía hacerse pasar por uno de esos filmes de la vieja escuela americana, el chico enamorado de la chica, ambos caminando con tímidas sonrisas en el rostro así como el roce ligero de sus brazos al chocar cuando sus cuerpos se resistían a poner distancia; reprimió una risa por reproducir en su cabeza Happy Together mientras en un impulso entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Marinette.

“Creo que no debemos vernos más”

Lo había arruinado todo.

En un reflejo automático por las palabras de su amiga, soltó su mano como si estuviera hecha de carbón ardiente. Había sido demasiado temerario, ni siquiera habían tenido una cita o algo previo, comenzaba a reprocharse a sí mismo el haber malinterpretado todas las señales; no había tal cosa.

Marinette era educada por naturaleza. La sonrisa que le dio jamás pudo haber sido de coquetería y de seguro el día que le invitó a tomar su almuerzo en su estudio no pretendía algún interés romántico tras ello, simplemente el ponerse al día con un antiguo compañero de clase. Se pasó las manos por el cabello como siempre que estaba teniendo un colapso mental, de seguro estaba pagando por todas aquellas veces que pese a sentir algo por Marinette la había llevado directamente a la zona amistosa.

Seguramente ella lo sabía y había disfrutado verle retorcerse por los nervios por su cita, una pequeña y diabólica Marinette se le vino a la cabeza riendo como una bruja con cuernos y la cara teñida de rojo, estaba considerando fuertemente el darse de toces contra el muro.

“¿Adrien qué está pasando?”

Fuera de balance por no escuchar a la chica riendo como bruja ni ver su rostro de color rojo, le llevó un par de minutos diferenciar lo que era una fantasía mental autoimpuesta de la realidad, tal vez no había escuchado del todo bien. Una mano se paseó frente a sus ojos y obtuvo toda su atención.

Primero estaban los modelos que tenían cara de bastardos, los que tenían cara de bebé, los que debían patentar la mirada de playboy, los que modelaban accesorios y luego estaba el tipo Adrien.

La clase que podría llevar un atuendo exclusivo, el cabello en un desastre caliente y en menos de un segundo ser un pequeño cachorro de Golden Retriever ansioso por jugar, en ocasiones Marinette también tenía pensamientos no tan coherentes.

“¿Estás bien? Te quedaste ahí murmurando cosas todo quieto y conflictuado cuando te dije que no podíamos vernos más.” Si la coherencia no era su don, tampoco lo era la sutileza. “Escucha, yo sé que me veo como una mala persona haciendo esto, en especial porque todo el mundo ama a los Golden Retriever, pero…”

“¿Es por lo de la goma de mascar, cierto?”

Todo parecía un pequeño juego de _veamos quien dice la cosa más disparatada_  y el ganador se irá a una estancia en la institución mental de Lyon.

“¿Qué?”

“¡No es justo! Me disculpe e incluso te dí mi paraguas, llegué a casa hecho casi una sopa y con la ropa interior congelada por el simple hecho de que quería tu perdón.” Estaban en un gran problema, Adrien caminaba en círculos mientras parloteaba un discurso sobre algo que Marinette sabía que estaba en relación con ella, pero que no podía dilucidar aún. “Debí haberte dado mi camisa también, después de todo te gusta el blanco, pero debes entender que si lo hacía mamá iba a enfadarse y realmente no quieres ver eso mientras tengas vida. Incluso hoy que hablé con ella una parte de mí rogaba porque su regaño acerca de _por qué carajo no vienes a visitar a tu hermosa y amorosa madre_ fuera broma porque realmente si iba en serio estaba dispuesto a internarme de vuelta en la mansión o tomar un vuelo a china cosa que sería contraproducente porque ella adora ese país…”

“Detente ahí” sin previo aviso la chica tomó sus mejillas y le obligó a guardar silencio, temía que el pobrecillo se ahogara por la falta de aire que la verborrea le producía. “Muy bien, ahora respira, inhala…exhala, eso es, chico listo.”

Cualquiera que escuchara la voz de Marinette en ese tono y a esa distancia era propenso a caer bajo el encanto de su relajante melodía.

“Ahora, diré algunas palabras y tú seguirás respirando hasta que terminé ¿entiendes?” Adrien asintió sintiéndose en una especie de guía espiritual. “La razón por la cuál no podemos vernos no es por ti, dulzura, es por algo que va más allá de mí y de ti. No puedo explicarlo ahora y aunque pudiera no sabría cómo hacerlo correctamente.”

De pronto los ojos de Marinette ya no eran esos jóvenes zafiros que él adoraba ver de un tiempo hacia acá. Se habían vuelto duros, con una mirada mucho mayor de lo que podría entender, como si estuviera cansada de repetir la explicación una y otra vez, como si sus ojos estuvieran cansados de ver la vida pasar. Había visto esa clase de mirada mucho antes de conocerla a ella, en su madre y en su padre, durante el verano que pasaron en Italia; el recuerdo le caló en los huesos.

Era imposible que alguien tan joven pasara por una desdicha tan grande.         

“Me gustas.”

De todas las palabras que le pudo haber dicho solamente esas dos se le ocurrieron, porque eran simples, porque parecían poder ofrecer el consuelo que ella necesitaba y por el hecho de que se sentía simplemente correcto el decirlas, cuando sus ojos se transformaron en los de un animal herido comprendió que había sido un error. Retrocedió un par de pasos y cuando intentó alcanzarla huyó de su toque justo de la forma en que lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron en su estudio, hubiera preferido que le golpeara, que le gritara y le escupiera a la cara; pero que no huyera de él.

Era como si su presencia fuera abominable y ella apenas pudiera soportarle sin romper a llorar ¿qué le había hecho? ¿qué había sido tan malo para que ella le mirara así? Vulnerable, rota y temblorosa por un frío que el no alcanzaba a sentir.

“Esto está mal, Adrien, muy, muy mal.”

“¿Por qué?”

Las palabras poco importaban ya, ambos se habían vuelto extraños desde el momento en que Marinette le dio la espalda, quería burlarse de cuán rápido la situación iba de una comedia romántica hasta la peor imitación de una tragedia griega. Una de sus manos abandonó su pecho y se apoyó distraídamente en la farola, por un momento la tensión abandonó su cuerpo y Adrien se replanteó la idea de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto.

Incluso si fuera así, correría gustoso a su encuentro dónde parlotearía sobre cómo no cayó en la trampa y cosas por el estilo.

Pero todo era real.

“Que tengas un buen día, Adrien.”

Las cosas pasaron en el latido de un colibrí, Marinette en el suelo, él llamando a urgencias, ambos en la ambulancia y después un equipo de paramédicos llevando a la chica lejos de su vista, gritando cosas propias de la jerga médica e incomprensibles para alguien que solamente cursó ciencias de la salud como una elegante alternativa a ciencias culinarias.

Negó mientras rememoraba una pequeña línea de tiempo de su última semana.

Niño hablando de Marinette, Nino llamando a Marinette, él buscando a Marinette, él llamando a Marinette, Marinette lamando de vuelta, caminar con Marinette, su pequeña pelea, ver a Marinette desaparecer en urgencias y luego verla en la estéril habitación de hospital.

Marinette, Marinette, Marinette; de la noche a la mañana todo había girado alrededor de ella.

No sabía por qué se sentía tan ligado a ella, no de una manera tóxica o peligrosa, ni tampoco de la manera en la que las adolescentes se ligan a problemáticos chicos malos, el lazo que sentía el con ella iba más allá de eso. Como si fuera una variable indispensable en las constantes ecuaciones de su vida, se rió por pensar en el romanticismo de la idea del hilo rojo del destino.

No entendía que pasaba con ella y los doctores tampoco.

Le habían puesto algo de oxígeno y suero en un lento goteo así como el reglamentario lector cardiaco en uno de sus dedos, habían revisado sus signos vitales y monitoreado su cerebro por el posible riesgo de una contusión; todo estaba perfecto. Tan sana como un roble ninguno de los médicos supo la razón de su repentino desvanecimiento a´sí como la causa de su largo sueño, Adrien quería llevarla a casa pero al no ser un familiar directo sus manos estaban firmemente atadas en su espalda.

“No se preocupe, buscaremos en el expediente de la paciente así como en sus contactos de emergencia.”

Esas palabras fueron la única muestra de amabilidad por parte del personal del hospital, fuera de esa enfermera nadie le dirigió la palabra, aunque era comprensible. Después de todo no había mucho caso en vigilar a alguien con todo en orden mientras habían personas que en verdad requerían de atención inmediata. Pasaron tres horas cuando dos de sus necesidades biológicas le obligaron a salir de la habitación, corrió por los pasillos del hospital buscando un baño y subió tres pisos para conseguir una máquina expendedora de café.

Creyó envejecer diez años de un solo golpe cuando al abrir la puerta encontró a dos enfermeras cambiando la ropa de cama, verificó el número de habitación y el alma se le fue a los pies cuando el número coincidía con en la que Marinette estuvo ingresada, arrojó el vaso de café en un basurero cercano y en su desesperación corrió hacia las enfermeras preguntando el destino de la chica.

“Lo lamento señor, lo único que sabemos es que fue reclamada por un familiar, tal vez en la central pueda conseguir más información.”

No se molestó en dar la vuelta y agradecer el comentario, una palabra resonaba insoportablemente en su cabeza _reclamar._ Algo que podría ser atribuído a un objeto o a un cadáver pero nunca a su hermosa Marinette.

“Necesito la información de la paciente alojada en la habitación 314”

Como siempre el hermético personal del hospital le acribilló con preguntas hasta que uno de los paramédicos pudo reconocer que era él quien acompañaba a la _paciente_ en la ambulancia.

“Efectivamente, fue dada de alta hace poco menos de diez minutos.” Una mujer con una cofia de distinto tono a las demás y unas enormes gafas que gritaban _experiencia_ se apiadó de su ansiedad y le dio un par de datos más. “Los padres están ausentes así que alguien fue enviado por ella, Nathanael Kurtzberg, su prometido.”                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si bien están al tanto que hace casi veinte días que no subía algo es porque pues digamos que soy un adulto joven que trabaja, vive en un apartamente y ciertamente dejó de depender de sus padres hace ya un largo rato:v  
> Así que al estar por mi cuenta, hace unas semanas en mi empleo tuve que ir de capacitación a otro condado y cuando regresé encontré mi apartamento patas arriba sin mi ordenador, mi equipo de música y hasta sin varios de los libros que necesito para las clases (oh sí, los libros universitarios son caros como el infierno) así que está de más decir que me robaron:v  
> Lo único relativamente bueno es que yo no estuve en el momento que pasó sin embargo me tomó unos días recuperarme de la experiencia porque pese a no haberlo presenciado cualquier ruido me tenía en los nervios, no me sentía bien ni física ni mentalmente y por ello mismo me negué a escribir porque recordaba que no tenía mi portátil y el motivo por qué no la tenía y me daba ansiedad, además de que si escribía en esos momentos iba a ser una mierda (no digo que lo de ahora haya estado muy bueno, pero al menos me siento más como mi antiguo yo) eso sin mencionar las historias que perdí, los capítulos, las tramas, las fotos que tenía en las vacaciones que pasé con mi familia, todo aquello que quería tanto se fue al traste por personas amantes de lo ajeno.  
> Solamente quería que supieran la razón del porqué Rainie ha estado tan ausente para que no pensaran que no quería actualizar o que iba a abandonar el proyecto.


	5. Tan real como tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #SaveNathanielPlz #YaEmpezóLoBueno #Adrienasanangrycinnamonroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les agradezco todo su apoyo y comprensión en cuanto a lo que me sucedió, ¡son los mejores! Aprovecho para decirles que me han dado vacaciones en la oficina y en la universidad así que pasaré dos semanas en mi ciudad natal en casa de mis padres lo que significa comida deliciosa, mi habitación de adolescente, mucho tiempo libre y probablemente unos kilos de más cuando esto acabe:v
> 
> Anyways, les dejo con el capítulo y perdonen si cambio mucho de Nathaniel a Nathanael, pero es que no sé cuál es el correcto.
> 
> P.S: Escribiré algunos one shots por navidad así que se aceptan requirements

Se le habían adelantado.

El decir que la noticia le golpeó como un balde de agua fría era solamente una ínfima pincelada de lo que realmente sintió, porque el hecho bien podía ser descrito como saltar sobre delgado hielo ártico hasta quedar atrapado en las gélidas aguas, esa sensación de pequeñas agujas mordiendo las terminales nerviosas de la piel era similar a lo que había experimentado, por una vez actuó tal y como su raciocinio le indicaba, embotelló la emoción y salió a la búsqueda de Nathanael y Marinette, con sólo un pequeño obstáculo.

No conocía su número telefónico.

Ni su dirección.

A duras penas podría describirle confiando en que el tiempo haya sido misericordioso con su apariencia y sus rasgos se mantuvieran similares.

Tenía que usar su ingenio, y éste al no ser mucho a menos que fuera en materia científica, decidió usar su arma secreta; su pequeña fortuna familiar.

Comenzaba a entender porque sus compañeros de la facultad le veían en ocasiones como un mimado niño rico.

“¿Allô? Es Adrien Agreste, necesito un favor…la suma no importa solamente quiero que investigues un nombre y todo lo relacionado a él, también quiero que rastrees un número de teléfono y envíes la información a mi número móvil ¿crees poder hacerlo?”

No se sentía particularmente orgulloso de mantener contacto cercano con hackers informáticos así que intentó calmar su conciencia con la excusa de que eran muchachos jóvenes que necesitaban dinero para financiar sus estudios en un futuro y que él solamente era un generoso mecenas que pedía pequeños favores a cambio de cifras que tenían varios ceros del salario parisino promedio, no se sentía mejor.

Lo único que realmente lo haría sentir mejor sería golpear el rostro de Nathaniel hasta que estuviera tan rojo como su cabello, las manos le hormiguearon ante el pensamiento y quiso reír ante la oleada satisfacción que le daba la simple imagianción; era la primera vez que experimentaba emociones tan intensas. Y tan iracundas. Tal parecía que en cuanto realizó la transacción bancaria a la cuenta de su _investigador_ su lado racional tomó asiento en una alejada esquina de su mente y dejó a la ira y a su primo hermano _los celos_ tomar el control de todo lo que era; aunque no le gustase admitir esto último.

Pero no había otra manera de explicar su comportamiento, nada en el mundo podía explicar por qué pisaba el acelerador a fondo y miraba las luces ambarinas de los semáforos como invitaciones continuas a recrear el efecto Doppler.

_Oh sí Christian, retuércete en tu austríaca tumba porque yo voy a por mi chica._

El pensamiento se sentía ajeno en su mente pero la situación se estaba volviendo costumbre así que no armó un gran alboroto mental y puso toda su atención en el camino, prefería mantener la idea de ganar una multa por exceso de velocidad en lugar de ocasionar un choque aparatoso en una arteria vial de la ciudad.

Podía poner su vida en riesgo, sí; la de los demás, ni pensarlo.

Ahí estaba la razón asomando sus narices en su consciente, bien jugado vieja amiga.

“Gire a la derecha”

El frenado repentino casi le costó las cervicales pero aún así obedeció la voz computarizada de su GPS, era un complejo de apartamentos, nada del otro mundo. Con la confianza a tope bajó del auto y apretó los puños. No tomó muy en cuenta el número de apartamentos y solamente oprimió una serie de botones al azar, al menos uno de ellos le dejó entrar.

Según la información de su expediente la vida había sido amable con Nathanael. El chico se había hecho un nombre entre la comunidad artística de París justo después de haber estudiado un par de años en la Real Academia de Artes en Londres, había montado algunas exposiciones de fotografía y pintura y sin necesitar el título que la universidad aún no le daba, sus piezas se vendían como pan caliente.  Además de todo lo anterior el chico era especialmente hermético con su vida personal, por lo que se desconocía su estado sentimental u otros intereses que no fueran las artes.

Perfecto, mil doscientas libras tiradas a la basura.

Molesto consigo pero aún más con Nathaniel llamó furiosamente a su puerta, esperó eternos segundos hasta que pudo escuchar cómo del otro lado de la puerta parecían canturrear un nombre.

“Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, debes comenzar a ser paciente, cariño…”

La frase quedó colgando en el aire.

El tipo que tenía enfrente no era para nada el Nathanael que él recordaba, no señor, a éste bien podía hacerle justicia el dicho de _ser golpeado por la pubertad_.  Tampoco es que esperara ver al pequeño adolescente de preparatoria, el cambio del pelirrojo había sido radical, se había dejado crecer el cabello y lo recogía en una ridícula coleta baja, su barba de tres días no era mucho mejor y toda su apariencia era rematada por ropa de trabajo que podría aparentar descuido y lucir caliente en el proceso.

“Tú definitivamente no eres Kimmy.”

Descarado, teniendo a su prometida bajo el mismo techo y esperando a otra mujer.

La idea le supo a salitre, recordó como hace unas semanas había visto una película griega y se había burlado del personaje por ser irritablemente pasional en cuanto a lo que involucraba a su amante, sintió algo dentro de sí, rabia, y mucha. Surgía desde el fondo de sus entrañas y amenazaba con subir hasta su cabeza como una extraña clase de lava espesa y despiadada, los pulmones se agitaron y se vieron reflejados en el constante movimiento de su pecho; debía calmare, enfriar la lava o por lo menos embotellarla.

De nuevo.

Soltó una exhalación, no quería que cualquiera de sus actos _pasionales_ interfirieran con la salud de Marinette. Estaba ahí por ella y definitivamente no se iría hasta tenerla en su coche, una pelea no haría más que retrasar las cosas y arruinar su paz mental; si es que estaba consciente.

“Me pareces familiar…¿no eres amigo de mi _niña?”_

¡No es tuya!

La pequeña botella de rabia fue destruída por el calor de la misma y se desató en su interior hasta tomar posesión de él, no reconoció su fuerza y mucho menos sintió su brazo moverse. Estuvo fuera un tiempo hasta que reconoció un leve picor en sus nudillos y al chico haciendo presión en su nariz para detener la hemorragia.

“¡Joder! ¿En dónde carajos te enseñaron a saludar así?”

Había golpeado a Nathanael.

No iba a disculparse, en sus adentros sabía perfectamente que cada una de las fibras de su ser deseaban la colisión de sus puños contra el rostro del artista. Le hormigueaban las manos por dar otro golpe más, tal vez en el pómulo o en el abdomen, nada que dañara las manos de su oponente puesto que se dedicaba al arte y su ira era lo suficientemente misericordiosa para recordarlo.

“Estoy aquí por Marinette”

Con pasos impetuosos entro al apartamento sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras de sí, echó una mirada alrededor y no encontró nada más que caprichosa mueblería minimalista esparcida por la habitación con una mezcla de grunge; ni escaleras, ni puertas que llevaran a otras habitaciones.

Detrás de lo que parecía la barra de un bar, Nathanael luchaba contra el flujo de su propia sangre con ayuda de agua y un trapo de cocina, con la cara hacia el techo y probando involuntariamente los niveles de hierro en la hemoglobina no sabía quién había entrado a su apartamento después de golpearle y mucho menos la relación que tenía con la _durmiente_ señorita en su habitación de invitados.

Le resultaba familiar, sí, pero la clase de familiaridad que se tiene con quien una persona comparte el mismo autobús todos los días, de la clase que se tiene con los vecinos de un par de puertas. De la clase que podrías reconocer en un cartón de leche en caso de pérdida o en un anuncio de algo importante en las noticias.

“Escucha, no entiendo cuál es tu afición por la violencia en primera instancia al conocer a una persona, así que mi naríz sangrante y yo te hacemos la cordial invitación a que saques tu agresiva humanidad de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía por allanamiento y violencia física.”

Con el trapo hecho un desastre escarlata y húmedo, hizo la amenaza con voz ligeramente gangosa pero lo más firme que su garganta le dejaba; le dio una mirada gélida y sobre la tela pudo ver mejor su rostro.

El tipo no era un criminal, que Dios lo perdonara pero ningún criminal podía usar ropa tan costosa.

Adrien se puso tenso, si Nathanael cumplía su amenaza habría policías en el edificio en menos de seis minutos y si se resistía como claramente iba a hacerlo los vecinos no tardarían en hacer alboroto y llamar más policías, grabar su arresto y posiblemente subirlo a algún sitio sensacionalista lo que les llevaría directamente a demeritar la imagen familiar.

Una última bombilla iluminó las oscura mente del pelirrojo; la familiaridad que se tiene con un anuncio.

Con modelos.

Y sólo había tratado a un modelo de pasarela en toda su vida.

“Adrien Agreste” El reconocimiento le fue ajeno, miró a su ex compañero de clase y se sintió realmente idiota al no reconocerle a primera vista, eran los mismos rasgos solamente que el tiempo los había matizado con una pizca de la dureza de su padre, fuera de ello todo seguía igual, a excepción de su inusual placer por la violencia, claro está. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

Miró como arrojaba descuidadamente la escarlata y sucia tela al fregadero vacío para después dirigirse hacia él, su entendimiento no le permitía conocer el por qué Nathaniel le sonreía si hace medio segundo le amenazaba con llamar a la policía, no anduvo con rodeos y fue directo al grano.

“Ya te lo he dicho, vengo por Marinette, ¿en dónde está?”

_Tonto y torpe gatito._

Frunció el ceño ante la expresión cansada del pelirrojo, caminó un par de pasos tras él y cerró la puerta tranquilamente. “¿Quieres un trago?”

“Quiero a Marinette.”

Escuchó el tintineo del hielo contra el cristal así como líquido verterse sobre él, creía haber sido lo suficientemente directo como para estar abandonando el edificio con la chica entre sus brazos a estas alturas.

“Tomaré eso como un no” Ahí estaba otra vez, el ansia de golpearle una y otra vez, el firme deseo de sacudirle hasta que entrara en razón y le dijera donde estaba ella, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos; tenía que usar la cabeza. “Basta de mirarme así, parece como si quisieras arrancarme la  cabeza.” La respuesta fue un silencio que rompió dándole un trago al licor de su vaso “Si tanto quieres ir por ella ve por ese pasillo, yo no te detendré. Es en las primeras dos puertas al frente y vuelta a la derecha, la dejé en _su habitación_ aunque no te aseguro que siga ahí de todas formas.”

Vio la parsimonia con la que el artista se servía otro trago y no se esforzó mucho en reprimir la sospecha que le infundía, todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil, incluso sus explicaciones eran claras y precisas, todo esto parecía embonar entre sí y aún no podía evitar la sensación de que había algún mensaje entre sus palabras. La manera en que hablaba de ella, la facilidad con que se la ofrecía no eran propias de alguien comprometido, incluso la leve insinuación del final de sus palabras.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Me temo estás al tanto de la situación de Marinette ¿no es así?”

Trató de que la curiosidad no se le saliera por los poros “Lo estoy.”

“Entonces necesito que me pongas al corriente colega, ¿qué es lo que hace un hombre para llevar a una chica al hospital en menos de treinta minutos de cita? Y antes de que preguntes si lo sé es porque su preciosa amiga me lo dijo.”

Genial.

No contaba con que tuvieran una confianza tan expresa como la que el pelirrojo trataba de explicar la grado de que se hubieran mensajeado durante las citas o sobre lo que pasara en éstas y tampoco con que de un momento a otro comenzara a hablarle con formalidades, no caería en su trampa.

“No lo sé, solamente caminábamos, ella se desvaneció entonces llamé una ambulancia y una vez en el hospital la dejaron en observación. Al menos eso pasó hasta que apareciste y decidiste despertarla y traerla aquí.”

Nathanael alzó una ceja y el gesto se sintió tan superior que ambos fueron conscientes de su papel en esa charla.

“Así que la desperté” inquirió “¿Acaso no has aprendido que las mentiras no conducen a nada bueno? Tú y yo sabemos que no tienes ni idea de lo que sucede con Marinette, ¿me equivoco?”

_Lo haces._

Nathanael suspiró y bebió un poco más de su trago como si la garganta se le hubiera quedado completamente seca.  “Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, no soy quién para hablar de los secretos de las otras personas a menos que exista alguien involucrado en ello, como es el caso haré una pequeña excepción. Marinette es-”

“¿Nate? Tengo sed…”

Tambaleante y apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus pies la aludida entró en la estancia, Adrien no pudo evitar notar el masculino hoodie dolorosamente puesto sobre su cuerpo dejando la mayoría de sus piernas expuestas. El verla recorrer la habitación con una familiaridad casi ciega hacia la cocina hizo que su pecho se encogiera un poco más, no le había visto, o tal vez prefería no hacerlo.

Aunque él tampoco se había hecho presente, se había congelado al escuchar su baja y tímida voz pronunciar apenas tres palabras, Nathanael a diferencia suya jamás estuvo afectado, simplemente se acercó a ella y a una distancia segura la siguió hasta la barra donde antes ellos dos discutían.

No pasó desapercibida la manera en que retiró de su alcance los vasos de cristal así como las licoreras y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. “¿Qué quieres beber?” No parecía la voz del mismo chico que le miraba con superioridad y emitía discursos con mensajes crípticos para su tortura personal, ésta voz era suave, casi rayando en lo paternal.

“Jugo de arándanos”

Su interacción rayaba en lo bizarro, les siguió de lejos mientras intentaba comprender su relación, entonces vio algo que simplemente pudo contra él.

Apoyada sobre el artista, Marinette rodeaba su cintura y refregaba sutilmente una mejilla contra su pecho, suspiró cansada; la intimidad del gesto le rompió en pedazos, ninguna de las miradas de disculpa que Nathanael pudiera darle valdrían de algo.

“Marie, te ensuciarás.”

“Estoy cansada.”

Sintiéndose como un intruso, aprovechó la ocasión para aclarar su garganta y salir del lugar con la poca integridad que le quedaba, atrajo dos miradas. Una arrepentida y la otra preocupada.

No supo cual le importó menos.

O cuál le hirió más.

“Bueno, supongo que ya debo irme, solamente quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y pareces estarlo así que, me retiro.”

“Adrien espera-“

No era el mejor lidiando con emociones tan intensas como el amor, los celos o incluso la desilusión, desde pequeño no sabía cómo separar cada uno de ellos así que en su lugar los unificaba y los manifestaba como sus instintos le decían, en ocasiones con golpes, gritos o apresuradas declaraciones pasionales que no le hacían sentirse más feliz consigo mismo.

Por eso normalmente las embotellaba.

Solamente que en esta ocasión la botella se había roto y por segunda vez Nathanael pagó el precio.

“¡Que no me toques, joder!”

Con un golpe sólido fue lo que desató el infierno.

Nathanael en el suelo, Marinette sacudiéndose el característico estupor después del sueño y por supuesto él como un idiota mirando la escena. Cayó en cuenta que el chico no decía o hacía nada con intención de levantarse y reparó en la sangre que brotaba uniformemente de su naríz y labios.

“Ayúdame a ponerle de lado.”

No pudo ayudarse a sí mismo y evitar obedecer, era irónico cuan patético podía llegar a ser en presencia de la azabache. Lentamente y juntos lucharon contra el cuerpo inconsciente y lograron esforzarse lo suficiente como para ponerle de lado, Nathaniel estaba realmente ejercitado; tenía que darle crédito por los músculos que se cargaba encima.

“En el cajón de la encimera magenta de la cocina hay toallas frescas, ¿podrías traer dos porfavor?”

A pesar que la petición iba acompañada de una sonrisa no pudo evitar sentirse algo amargo por el hecho de que conocía tan bien el espacio como para saber que había en cada gaveta. Fue a por las toallas sin decir nada y en su lugar solamente miró a la chica limpiar la sangre de su rostro y procurar detener el sangrado, solamente eran dos golpes pero la sangre lo hacía ver como si el chico estuviera muriendo.

“Adrien lo siento pero ¿podrías traer también algunas sales? Están en la alcoba de Nath, en el velador del lado derecho.”

Le extrañó la manera en que enfatizó en el lado, no es como si fuera la persona más coordinada en el planeta pero podía distinguir muy bien entre derecha e izquierda. “Las sales son para despertarlo ¿no es así?” ella asintió “¿Por qué mejor no le llevamos de una vez a su habitación? No creo que el suelo sea muy cómodo.”

Así es como Adrien acabó casi rompiendo su espalda al dejar a su ex compañero de clase en el dormitorio principal, como era de esperarse Marinette revoloteaba por la habitación con una familiaridad que no le entusiasmaba mucho, pero esta vez no se sintió tan mal.

Su espíritu ya no podía estar más pisoteado.

“Esto, lamento ya no ser de utilidad pero necesito volver a casa…” demasiado incómodo para seguir hablando se rascó ligeramente la nuca “puedes llamarme si necesitas algo.”

“Tú no irás a ninguna parte.” la oración fue tan firme y absoluta que fue difícil creer que Marinette era quien la decía, no era su habitual tono feliz y relajado, en su voz escuchaba tensión y una seriedad mortal que le hacía tener escalofríos. “Él no despertará en unas horas y debes tener muchas preguntas.”

“En realidad no.”

Estaba siendo un cobarde, y por la sonrisa de Marinette dedujo que ella se había dado cuenta.

El denso silencio entre ellos fue roto por los balbuceos de excusas por parte suya.

Al principio era un cobarde, ahora era un cobarde incómodo.

“Charlemos un poco, te prepararé algo de té y con suerte Nath no se habrá comido todas las galletas que traje anoche.”

Los cambios de actitud en Marinette comenzaban a marearle, un momento era como una niña pequeña, al siguiente una fría dictadora y después volvía a ser ella misma. Escuchó como preparaba el té y se le revolvió el estómago sin razón aparente, quería vomitar, golpear algo que no fuera Nathaniel y golpear su cabeza contra el muro unas cuantas veces. Definitivamente no iría a comer a casa de sus padres.

Una taza humeante apareció frente a él junto a un plato de rosas de mantequilla. “Lograron sobrevivir, lo que es bastante raro.”

“Son mis favoritas.”

“Las de Nath también.” Sin ceremonia alguna ella se dejó caer en el lugar junto a él y gracias a sus piernas cruzadas fue extremadamente consciente que la prenda que la cubría no era la idónea si quería enfocarse. Buscó algo más con que distraerse pero ni el jugo de Marinette ni el pequeño cuenco de moras sobre sus piernas le fueron de mucha. Comenzaba a hacer calor en ese lugar. “Entonces, dispara.”

“¿Huh?”

“Contestaré todas tus preguntas mientras Nathaniel está inconsciente.”

“¿Estás usando ropa interior?”

La pregunta se escapó de sus labios antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, no fue hasta que reconoció tres tonos de escarlata en el rostro de Marinette que cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, se golpeó la frente y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.

“L-lo siento, no quería decir eso, solamente estaba pensando en ello y no es que pase mucho tiempo pensando en tu ropa interior o en ti usando ropa interior o en ti sin ropa interior, quiero decir sin ropa, quiero decir ¡tu ropa!”

Estaba listo, podía casi sentir el golpe en una de sus mejillas.

“Sí”

“¿Qué?” Sorpresivamente agradecido de que no le golpearan retiró las manos de sus ojos, la expresión de Marinette era inescrutable.

“Te dije que respondería todas tus preguntas, me preguntaste si llevaba ropa interior y la respuesta es sí.”

“¿Me odias?” ella negó mientras se llevaba algunas moras a la boca “¿Tú y Nath?”

Se llevó un bufido como respuesta, vio como los ojos azules rodaban con una sombra de fastidio. ”No en un millón de años.”

“¿Por qué me dejaste?”

La pregunta le golpeó con la intensidad de un tren del subterráneo, de inmediato fragmentos de su pequeño tiempo fuera comenzaron a inundar su mente, su rostro, sus ojos, sus lágrimas y sus súplicas. Era exactamente la misma pregunta que Adrien le había hecho la última vez que le vio, la vez que rechazó su propuesta y les negó la felicidad a ambos, le dio ansiedad.

Como un pez fuera del agua abrió la boca un par de veces pero en ninguna de ellas consiguió sacar o tomar algo de aire, era como si todo en ella se hubiera paralizado. Quería besarle, quería gritarle que le quería y necesitaba disculparse por el daño que le hacía y le había hecho, pero no podía hacerlo.

La mera razón de todo este juego enfermo de busca y encuentra era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar el destino que les esperaba; el que él le hiciera esa misma pregunta en ese momento era una señal de que el curso de su tiempo no iba a alterarse, al contrario.

Marchaba perfectamente.

Tal y como lo había visto un millón de veces.

“Te lo dije mientras caminábamos.”

“No lo hiciste, solamente te desvaneciste y luego Nathaniel te trajo aquí.”

“Entonces no puedo decirte.”

Recordó la breve conversación que había tenido con el pelirrojo, el cómo le hablaba y le miraba, como si tuviera un letrero de _condenado_ en la cabeza. Probó suerte. “¿Todo esto es por tu secreto?”

“¿¡Qué sabes tú de ello?!”

Jamás espero esa reacción, esa actitud como de fiera herida que tenía la chica junto a él, no era honorable pero hurgó en la herida. “Nathaniel me dijo que yo estaba involucrado, por tanto es mi derecho saber que pasa.”

“¡Ese grandísimo idiota! Le dije perfectamente que no abriera la boca que confiaría en él para cubrirme las espaldas ¿y así me paga?”Marinette saltó de su asiento, el cuenco de moras se hizo añicos en el suelo mientras ella iba de un lado a otro profiriendo insultos en distintos tenores e idiomas, su rostro caliente con ira y su voz vibrante por la traición de quien creía su amigo “Pero claro, era de esperarse que cambie sus lealtades a cambio de algo de acción en su monótona vida, ¡juro por Dios que si lo veo en algún otro viaje le arrollaré con un auto o le empujaré contra uno y a ti juro que te golpearé en la cara! No me importa si es otra vez el escenario punk o de la mafia, lo haré. ¿Quién se cree para irle diciendo a la gente? Soy yo quien decide cómo y cuándo enterar a la gente…”

“Te equivocas, sus lealtades no están rotas” hizo acopio de todo su valor para continuar “Por tu reacción es cierto que estoy involucrado así que quiero saber a qué te refieres con esta cosa de viajes a escenarios.”

Tomó un suspiro y creyó que iba a golpearle.

“Eres físico ¿no?”

“Técnicamente estoy a un semestre de serlo”

Rodó los ojos. “Estudias espacio-tiempo, ¿verdad?” asentimiento “¿Y qué harías si te digo que existen los viajeros en el tiempo, que hay un multiverso tan amplio que no somos más que mierda cósmica y que sin importar en cuál estemos nuestra línea temporal no se altera o modifica?”

“Diría que somos polvo y no mierda.” Perfecto, primero su mejor amigo y ahora la chica que le gustaba, ¿porqué no podía tener un círculo social normal? En donde la gente hablara de sus mascotas o cosas que no fueran fantasías descabelladas con un toque de ciencia. “Además te recomendaría un libro sencillo de la teoría de cuerdas para que te ds cuenta que esa cosa de los viajes o viajeros en el tiempo no existen.”

“Lamento contradecirte pero estás frente a una y según recuerdo soy tan real como tú.”


	6. La complejidad del ser humano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Adrien tiene las necesidades báscisas de un homoerectus y su madre se burla ligeramente de él.  
> #MarinetteIsATease #MarinetteWantsToDie1.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felíz Año Nuevo! (atrasado:v)  
> ¿Cómo les ha tratado el 2018? ¿Ya están luchando por sus propósitos? Espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas y que el colegio, trabajo, universidad no les esté dando mucha lata.

El silencio que siguió fue tan pesado como si la humanidad entera hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no se escuchaba el barullo de la calle, gente en el pasillo, ni siquiera el estúpido cantar de las palomas francesas. Se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro, sus cerebros tratando de pensar en algo que decir antes de que se ahogaran en su propia incomodidad.

Las opciones no eran muchas, después de todo Marinette había lanzado una tremenda bomba de información y pese a sus intentos previos de introducirle al tema con sus preguntas hipotéticas el resultado era el mismo; silencio.

No podía reaccionar como lo hizo con Nino porque ninguno de ellos habló de esto mientras estaban ebrios en un bar de dudosa reputación, Marinette estaba en sus cinco sentidos, cuerda y fragante mirándole como si esperara que saltara por la ventana aterrorizado con la idea de que fuera alguna especie de extraterrestre.

“¿Qué?”

Después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y rayarse la memoria tratando de recordar las cosas que había dicho su mejor amigo acerca de otros viajeros y sus síntomas momentos antes de _viajar,_ su mente cedió a una estúpida e insistente pregunta. No hubo molestia en el rostro de su acompañante, solamente un par de suspiros y un par de puños apretados a los costados.

“Puedo viajar en el tiempo.”

“No, esa parte la escuché, pero ¿cómo?”

Esa era la parte difícil, el explicar como se las arreglaba para saltar en distintas realidades, nunca sabía que palabras eran las correctas (no es que realmente les haya explicado a muchas personas) así que dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y esperó lo mejor para que Adrien no le creyera una idiota o una especie de fenómeno de feria, tomó aire y enfrentó su mirada, fuera de la curiosidad natural no había nada fuera de lugar en sus ojos; todo iba bien hasta el momento. Supo que su tensión era aparente cuando el chico intentó adoptar un gesto más tranquilizador, así que en lugar de sentirse relajada como una buena chica lo haría, sus nervios se crisparon un poco más.

“Es por un gen, una condición preestablecida, como si uhm…mis cromosomas fueran distintos al del promedio, no lo suficiente como para hacerme el eslabón perdido pero sí para, esto…bueno, hacerlo.” Sus manos se posaron violentamente sobre su rostro jalando la suave piel de las mejillas hacia abajo y dejando salir un gruñido no tan femenino dejando en duda su anterior afirmación. “Mira, no sé cómo explicarlo con ciencia, ni tampoco si es genético, profético, un don, una maldición o cualquier cosa, lo único que sé es que nadie en mi familia NUNCA ha tenido esta clase de problemas con sus vidas, la mayoría solamente vive, tienen una familia, un empleo común, se hacen de un patrimonio y envejecen rodeados de nietos e hijos, y realmente he investigado, con mis padres, realmente con TODOS ELLOS y ninguno tiene algún antecedente o lo toma enserio, simplemente me miran como si estuviera loca.” El piso se movió bajo sus pies mientras la vista le jugó una broma, desesperada miró el cuenco hecho trizas a sus pies y trató de calmarse mientras sus dedos sujetaban el puente de su naríz. “Por eso es más fácil si haces preguntas, lo más específicas que puedas, así tal vez pueda decirte algo coherente y no solamente lloriqueos sin sentido.”

“Ven aquí” El gesto fue sorpresivo para ambos pero no incómodo, ninguno dijo una palabra al respecto. “Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda…esto no es sencillo, pero imagino que para ti lo es menos así que trataré de ser claro con mis preguntas, veamos…algo fácil ¿desde cuándo puedes hacerlo?”

Ninguno de los dos supo muy bien como acabaron acurrucándose el uno en el otro pero si eran sinceros lo único que les importaba era lo bien que encajaba el rostro de Marinette en su cuello y como el suave choque de su respiración le servía para calmarse. Algo perfectamente normal si lo comparaban con el tema de conversación.

“Según registros médicos, desde que tenía diez meses.” Lentamente su voz fue haciéndose un murmullo, estaba siendo realmente estúpido por ser cautivado por la fragancia de su piel y no por el hecho de que estaba a punto de revelarle el secreto más importante de su vida. “Pero la primera vez que está en mi memoria es cuando tenía seis años.”

“¿Qué sucedió?”

“Caí de las escaleras” Pese a que sus cuerpos se reconocían aún colgaba entre ellos un vestigio de reticencia por abordar temas más delicados como sus propios recuerdos, quería sincerarse pero no del todo. “Es sorprendente que a estas alturas no esté llena de cicatrices.”

Adrien aceptó la vaguedad de su respuesta. “¿Tus padres lo saben?”

“Intenté decirles pero la narcolepsia siempre suena más lógica que los viajes en el tiempo, ¿verdad?”

“Estoy comenzando a perder el hilo de todo esto, ¿no se supone que los narcolépticos caen dormidos de repente?” Cambiaron de posición para poder mirarse a los ojos, una ligera confusión velando en los del rubio. “¿Cómo explica que desaparezcas de repente?”

“Digamos que no desaparezco, simplemente me doy un _tiempo fuera_ y antes de que me comiences a mirar como si fuera una psicótica, los narcolépticos tienen ataques que duran minutos, mientras que mi… _cosa_ puede durar hasta días, para los demás estoy durmiendo pero en realidad mi mente viaja a la vida de otra yo, como si ocupara el cuerpo, _mi_ cuerpo pero en otra realidad. Sé que suena difícil de creer pero en todas mis vidas siempre se repiten las mismas cosas, bodas, rupturas, noticias, los mismos sucesos con actores ligeramente distintos, incluso _yo_ he sido distinta un par de veces, en una vida puedo tener de novia a quien en otra realidad es una compañera de clase, mientras que en esta realidad tengo una pequeña tienda de cachivaches mientras que en la pasada fundé mi propia firma de moda.”

“¿Conoces a alguien más que pueda hacerlo?”

“No, que yo sepa.” Una verdad a medias no calificaba como una mentira. “¿Sabes de alguien más que sea como yo?”

Imperceptiblemente ella trepó a través de su torso y fue testigo de como dos zafiros se llenaban de curiosidad. “No fuera de Hollywood.”

Ese par, siempre cometiendo los mismos errores, mentiras, lagunas y trucos para mantener a salvo al otro. Desafortunadamente había una eternidad entre el deseo y el efecto de una acción, tendrían que comenzar a confiar en el otro si realmente querían hacer algo funcionar.

“Fantástico” su mentón reposó sobre su tórax y sus ojos se apagaron ligeramente, no presionaron el tema.

“¿Por eso insistes en abandonarme?”

Ella asintió. “Sé que te gusto Adrien, pude sentir la atracción entre nosotros desde el momento en que te ví esperando por café en mi tienda, el hecho de que yo misma te entegara tu orden no fue una coincidencia ¿sabes?” como era de esperarse la tensión fue su principal invitada al pequeño baile de misterios y secretos que siempre parecían involucrarse cada vez que se encontraban, con la diferencia que el compás lo marcaba ella. Con sus ojos fijos en los de él, con ese tinte de dureza e invitación en sus palabras, con cada fibra de su ser llamándole como solamente los amantes podían hacer. La suavidad de su toque le sorprendió como el fuego a la nieve. “Pero no es tan fácil, chaton. El manejar tus miradas, tus intentos de parecer casual, tu pequeño nerviosismo que provoca mi cercanía, la indefensión innata que muestras cada vez que intento terminar con esto…¿crees que es sencillo para mí?” Suave y lentamente comenzaron a hundirse en arenas movedizas, rostros escasamente separados y una hipnosis en ambos demasiado densa como para que pudieran romperla por sí mismos. “No lo es Adrien, porque al parecer cada paso que doy sin importar mi voluntad parece guiarme a ti.” A escasos centímetros de tocarse sus labios se abrieron por instinto.

“¡Ay por Dios!” Una magullado y sorprendido Nathaniel les miraba desde el pasillo con ojos tan abiertos que temieron haberle causado un trauma. “¡Les juro que no ví nada! Solamente continúen lo que estaban haciendo…”

Repentinamente conscientes de la posición en la que se encontraban torpemente intentaron separarse y huir hacia los extremos del sofá, Marinette siendo la primera en querer ponerse de pie. “Iré por algunas moras…”

Mucho antes de que pusiera un pie en la alfombra Adrien la tomó en su regazo. “El cuenco se rompió, y no traes zapatos.”

“¡No es lo que parece!”

Ahora más calmado, Nathaniel les miraba con sorna. “¿Y qué parece?”

“Una fructífera tarde de preguntas y respuestas, ahora sí nos disculpas tenemos que irnos, adiós.”

Sin darla oportunidad de quejarse o decir algo, Adrien envolvió a la chica en un abrazo y la cargó al estilo nupcial para sacarla del edificio. Pese al momento que habían compartido no estaba seguro de quererle dejar a solas con Nathaniel mientras tuviera vida.

Estando frente su automóvil y ganando miradas curiosas de los trenseúntes, supo que había sido algo demasiado precipitado, pero no se detuvo hasta que Marinette estuvo con el cinturón de seguridad puesto en el asiento del copiloto.

“Entonces…¿planeas raptarme?”

Correspondiendo la sonrisa de Marinette, decidió que la normalidad estaba sobrevalorada en las relaciones interpersonales. “Oh sí, una vez dentro de mi guarida no querrás salir jamás.”

“¿Es una amenaza o una promesa?”

Los seres humanos eran criaturas increíblemente complejas, siendo separados de sus amigos animales por nada más que un par de cromosomas y la teoría del chismorreo, eran la clase de organismos vivos que podían mostras más de una contradicción a la vez, podían reír mientras lloraban, decir estupideces con rostros de seriedad mortal así como gritar en un murmuro. Todas y cada una de estas contradicciones que probablemente se dieron desde la mítica época de Adán y Eva son el origen del hecho de dos adultos jóvenes en plena edad reproductiva y con la dosis correcta de sobras de hormonas inquietas de la adolescencia estuvieran entrando a un penthouse como protagonistas de una sesión de besos y caricias clasificadas con una gran R.

Dignos de una película Hollywodense, cerraron la puerta como pudieron y se dedicaron a ellos mismos, con besos y palabras incoherentes sin importar que minutos antes uno de ellos había confesado ser tan aro como cualquier criatura mitólogica, se entregaron a las sensaciones básicas de sus primos animales.

Pudieron llegar a la sala en penumbras puesto que las cortinas del ventanal estaban puestas, cuando las luces se encendieron Adrien se tensó frente a Marinette con el mero instinto de protegerla. Nino le había enviado un texto para avisarle que se había marchado, y nadie que conociera tenía llave de su departamento.

Instinto, instinto, instinto.

No era con afán de insultar a nuestros antepasados, pero la mirada de Adrien era tan primitiva y bestial que poco faltó para que mientras volteaba para encontrar al intruso le gruñera un “uga”....

“Ahora comprendo la razón por la que no respodías a mis llamadas.”

…aunque fuera a su propia madre.

“Creo que entonces decidiste comer otra cosa.”

Alta, divertida y orgullosa, _maman_ Agreste miraba al desorden que aparentemente era su hijo luchando contra la vergüenza que le teñía las mejillas mientras probablemente rogaba a los cielos que lo redujeran al tamaño de una hormiga.

“Mamá…” Adrien lamentó profundamente el haber sido casi el hijo perfecto durante su adolescencia, el no haber llevado chicas a casa y el haber hecho pensar a sus padres que tenia la vida privada de un monje, puesto que de alguna manera si le hubieran atrapado con una chica en el sofá de su sala a esa edad podría haber usado en esa experiencia en estos momentos. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Intentando banalmente pretender que nada había pasado intentó cubrir a Marinette con su propia figura esperando que su madre no la viese.

"Intentando saber qué es lo que hace a mi hijo no pararse en casa para visitar a sus amados y adorados padres, pero ahora creo saber porqué..." con aires de complicidad la mujer mira sobre el hombro de su hijo a una incómoda jovencita que se sienta tan tensa como un arco en la chaise longue de la sala. "¡Pero que chica más linda te has conseguido! Espero que la lleves a cenar algún día." como quien aparta a un muñeco de trapo, la belleza rubia se abre paso hacia la azabache y le tiende la mano. "Un gusto querida, soy Charlotte Agreste, la madre de ese pimpollo precoz de ahí, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?"

"M-marinette"

"¡Que nombre más bonito! Ahora linda ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" Manteniendo lejos a su hijo con una sola mano, la mujer procedió a hacer un movimiento que le haría conocer la naturaleza de la pareja de su hijo. "¿Podrías traer a mi hijo a cenar esta noche? No nos ha visitado en un buen tiempo y estoy segura de que a Gabriel le encantaría conocerte."

Víctima del carisma de Charlotte se sorprendió asintiendo. "Por supuesto señora Agreste."

"Oh por favor, llámame Charlotte." soltando el agarre sobre su hijo, le besó la mejilla y se despidió de él "Y porfavor sigan en lo que estaban, conozco el camino a la salida."

Tacones en el suelo y la puerta cerrarse fue lo que antecedió al silencio.

El momento estaba arruinado. 

**Author's Note:**

> He estado siendo un miembro fantasma en este fandom así que decidí deshacerme de la timidez y desarrollar esta pequeña idea.


End file.
